


First Love

by bitchbehumble



Category: Tom Hardy - Fandom, Tommy Conlon - Fandom, Tommy Riordan - Fandom, Warrior (2011)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, Graphic Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchbehumble/pseuds/bitchbehumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Tommy's return to the Burgh after 14 years, he finds himself reuniting not only with his estranged father and brother but a lost love. His childhood friend and neighbor, Leanne, whom he grew up with, until he moved with his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee To Go

Tommy sipping on his coffee, Paddy finishing up his burger and fries, both sit in silence, contemplating the plans of training they’ve just discussed. Paddy notices a silhouette of a woman walking through the diner entrance. Tommy hears the clicks of heels, glances behind, and sees a profile of a woman making her way to the diner counter. Not giving much thought, he continues back to his coffee.

The woman asks “Can I have a large cup of coffee to go please?”. The short older lady behind the counter responds “Sure hun”. Paddy concentrating on the better view he had of the woman’s face, calls out “Leanne?”. Tommy recognizing the name, looks back to the woman again. The woman looks quickly to see who could be spotting her, bowing her head for a closer look, hesitant, she responds “Paddy?”. Pleased she remembered him, he assures her "Yes" and removes himself from the booth. She rushes to him, not paying attention to anything or anyone else around, they lock into each others arms. Tommy realizing who she was, begins to examine her starting from bottom working his way up. Studying her black heels, sheer stockings, beige knee length dress coat, black scarf and dark shoulder length hair. He sits back from leaning onto the booth's table, calm and reserved, waiting for her to notice him.

When Paddy and Leanne broke from their hug. Paddy is overjoyed, taking a step back to get a good look at her “You’ve grown up so beautiful! How are you? How's Nana?". Nana being her grandmother who raised her. Leanne sighs “Ah... I buried Nana 2 years ago”. Paddy saddened “I’m sorry Leanne, Nana was a delightful woman”, he adds “I miss you both, you were great neighbors of ours”. Now quick to change the subject, Paddy asks “You remember Tommy?”, leading her to look toward him. A name she hadn’t heard since she was a teenager. In disbelief, she manages to mutter “Tommy?”. As he stands from the booth, her eyes follow. Now looking up at him, she's in shock of how he's grown into man. She can’t help but to grab him for a well deserved hug. While reaching her arms around his shoulders, he begins to grip firm around her waist. Resting her face against his, she feels the pricks of his 5 o’clock shadow scratching. She becomes overwhelmed with feelings that had been lost, so many thoughts, so many questions race through her mind, her eyes began to well with tears. When releasing from the hug, she tries to regain composure. “Oh my God, I can’t believe it” stating while shaking her head slightly. Tommy grins and asks “How are you?”, he quickly adds as he looks her over “You look good”. Leanne gleeful, yet bashful of his compliment, answers “I’m good… thank you”.

A voice inserts from the background “Your coffee is ready hun”. Instantly Leanne gasps “Oh”, remembering why she was there. She impatiently pulls on her sleeve to check the time. Looking back at Tommy, with the expression of disappointment “I’m sorry, I must go... I wish I had more time”. Tommy nods understanding, looking toward the door “Sure, sure”. He extracts the toothpick from his mouth, leans in to Leanne and gives her a gentle peck on her cheek. All smiles, she rushes to ask “Are you in town long?”. Tommy responds to her relief “I’ll be here for a while, I’ll be staying at he house I grew up in” he pauses, then suggests “You should come by sometime”. Paddy, sitting back at the booth, looks up to the idea “Yeah, Come by… you’re more than welcome to come by, anytime”. Tommy ignores Paddy’s intrusion, steadying his eye on Leanne. She respectfully responds to Paddy “Thank you Paddy, I appreciate that… it was good to see you”. She turns to Tommy with a comforting smile, sensing his aggravation “It was good to see you too… and maybe I’ll do that”. She turns to the counter, pays for her coffee and heads out the door. Tommy continuing to watch until he no longer sees her. 

Leanne rushes to her car, jumps in the drivers seat, scrams for the ignition key and starts the engine. She begins to drive off, thinking of Tommy, and already thinking of when she could see him again.


	2. Reminiscing

As days pass, Tommy continues to train, concentrating on Sparta. During his early morning runs, he can’t help the thoughts of Leanne from crossing his mind. Thinking about how beautiful she looked and how the sweet warm scent of her perfume, left behind from the hug they shared, had lingered on him through out the day, haunting him. She kept her all natural beauty and conservative sense of style, simple but now elegant. Her eyes chestnut brown, with hints of amber when the light hit them just right. Her hair dark, rich, full and wavy but not as long as he remembered. He found her irresistibly sexy.

Leanne, a behavioral therapist, still gaining experience, is overwhelmed with troubled children and teens at the Pittsburgh Family Services. Still, with the extensive clientele and long hours, she too, couldn’t keep thoughts of Tommy from crossing her mind. He was now a man, built and muscular, not the cute boy she remembered. Even as casual as he looked, with jeans, hoodie, winter hat and work coat, he was still handsomely attractive.

After seeing him, Leanne reminisced of their childhood together often. There wasn’t a childhood memory that Tommy wasn’t in. Being neighbors, the same age, in the same grade and going to the same schools, it was inevitable not to see one another. They had their days of annoying, aggravating, and harassing each other, sometimes even being stubborn and not talking but it never lasted long.

When they became older, priorities became important. For Leanne, her grandmother was her main concern. Her grandmother was all she had, all she knew. She also was steady and focused on school. Being popular, gossip or even boys, were of no interest. Unlike Leanne, Tommy was popular, well liked and had a way with the girls. Although, none of that was as important as wrestling to Tommy. His goal was to top Theogenes undefeated record of 1,415 with 1,416. That and the 2000 Summer Olympics.

With the challenges of becoming teenagers, no matter the changes or differences, they maintained a close bond. Leanne recalls nights when Tommy would sneak out and show up at her bedroom window. Usually, these were nights when Paddy had been drinking heavily and became violent. Brenden was home less and less, spending most of his time with Tess or off fighting on his own. Tommy and Leanne would sit up for hours in her bedroom, quietly talking, not waking her grandmother. They had a very comfortable relationship, whatever the conversation, it was never dull or boring, at least not to them.

Leanne begins to remember the night when everything became complicated. Her and Tommy were sitting on the carpet with their backs to her bed, staring out the window, with nothing but the glare of street lights shining in. Tommy had reached for the rings of her hair hanging from her shoulder. He began to curl them around his finger, over and over. She could feel his stare. Leanne suddenly nervous, starts to fidget with her pajama shirt. All the times they had touched one another, she had never felt like this. It seemed Tommy was closing in on her. She was thinking of what to do or say to break how uncomfortable she had become. She no more than turns to look at Tommy, he wraps his hand around her neck, thumb resting softly on her cheek, pulls her in close to meet him and lands the sweetest, most gentle kiss upon her lips. That moment felt never ending, she savored it. Having never been kissed before, everything seemed to come naturally. No longer feeling nervous but comfortable again. Tommy so gentle, caressing her cheek with his thumb, goes in for a deeper kiss, inserting his tongue to meet hers, he begins to circle his tongue around hers. Leanne was curious of his experience, for there was always a girl who liked Tommy. She was sure he had probable opportunities. Although curious, it still didn’t matter, she wanted this experience for herself, and with him. Everything was perfect to her.

Leanne willing, learning from the guide of Tommy's tongue intertwining around hers, becomes lost, her head becoming heavy, slowly falling back on to her bed. Tommy still having his hand around her neck, follows her, moving his body over hers, not losing the attachment of their kiss. Tommy grips the bed for balance and runs the hand from behind Leanne's neck, down her side to the small of her back, cradling her. He slowly begins to lay on top of her. Leanne placed her hands over the back of Tommy's head and shoulders, not only for support but to finally touch him, feel him. Finding the comfort of each other, Leanne glides her fingers through Tommy’s hair, gripping what she can of his short hair. Getting to know each others rhythms of kissing had felt like hours had passed by. Tommy decides to break gently away from their kiss, trailing his lips down her chin to her neck, licking and pulling on her skin with his lips and tongue. Leanne mesmerized in Tommy’s rapture, notes his eagerness for more. His hands finding their way over her breasts, massaging, kneading, able to work her top up just enough to take the chance to slide his hand underneath. With the feel of Tommy’s warm, bare hand over her breasts, Leanne begins to quiver as if she were cold, but the temperature had felt like she was in the shower area of her gym class, warm and steamy. She was tensing, verging the edge of nervousness again. Wondering how far Tommy would go, yet, with the way he was making her feel, she wasn’t so sure what she wanted, it was all new and exciting for her. She could feel Tommy becoming more intense, impatient, his body seemed to have gradually moved down on hers. Then, he lifts her breast to meet his mouth, she felt the wetness of his mouth over her nipple, it had hardened, it was almost a tickling. These were all new sensations, she had barely begun to know her own body. This had sent her beyond tense and quivering, she was now shaking. It was becoming worse by the second, she was afraid Tommy could feel her, not knowing what to do, she whimpered “T-t-hom-my”. He kept on as if he didn’t hear her. She still had her hands on his head but they were just resting, she was too nervous to do anything. She no longer was feeling comfortable, not even feeling the effects of what Tommy was doing to her. She looks down at him, quietly but loud enough for him to hear “Tommy… I think we should stop now”. He comes to a complete stop, stalls for a few seconds, brings his head up to meet hers and tries to kiss her, but she pulls back “I mean it… we should stop now”. He just rested his head on her shoulder. She became confused, was he mad now? She wasn’t sure what to do, she pleaded “I’m sorry Tommy… I-I-I’m just scared”. Instantly, he looked into her eyes and asks “Of what?”. She didn’t know what to say, she looked away from him and laid her head back on the carpet. Tommy comes up to a stand, running his hand through his hair, composing himself. Leanne sits up, pulls her top down, and leans back to her bed again, feeling as though she did something wrong. She asks “Are you mad... because I wanted to stop?”. He doesn’t look at her and answers shortly “No”. Leanne now felt as if everything had went completely wrong, even more scared and worried of what Tommy thought, her eyes began to water. Tommy pacing the floor finally speaks “I better go… I’ll talk to you tomorrow” and walks to the window and climbs out. Leanne stared at the window as tears fell from her eyes.

Leanne shakes off the day dream of what happened that night. Thinking about how something so sweet and innocent had went so bad. Shaking her head to herself, thinking even more about how bad she had felt then, wasn’t nothing compared to what she felt next.


	3. A Keep Sake

All the day dreaming and reminiscing of Tommy only urged her to see him. She finally made a decision to see him on Sunday. It would be almost 2 weeks since she'd seen him and that was enough. When she arrived at her apartment, she threw her coat off, kicked her shoes off, took a frozen cuisine out of the freezer, popped it in the microwave, then headed for her bedroom closet. She was anxious to decide what to wear to see Tommy. She rummages through her clothes, and out of the corner of her eye, she catches the view of her photo albums, year books and a shoe box on her top shelf. She grabs a stool to stand on, pulls the box down and goes to her bed. Looking at this old tattered shoe box that she had for years, thinking about what all was in it. She opens it, sees some trinkets from high school and college, some old NKOTB buttons, and she spotted a faded ribbon, exactly what she was waiting to see. She pulls on the ribbon until she hears the clink of what was hanging from it. She cups it in her hand to get a closer look, runs her thumb over it. It was the 6th and last Jr. Olympic medal Tommy had won, right before the State Championship. The day he gave her the medal was the best thing that could have happened, on the worst day of her life. Leanne begins to remember...

After the night Tommy left out her window, she didn’t see him, she knew he was avoiding her. She normally wouldn’t see him before or after school. She went to school early and Tommy stayed after for practice. She would usually see him in between classes but didn’t. Confused and hurt but she didn’t show it, she went about her daily routine. She knew living next to him she would see him eventually, but what would happen, is what questioned her. As the days went on, her hurt turned to anger but still, she just went on as nothing.

It was late, real late, she had been sleeping. She woke to a hard knock on her window. She got up, she knew it could only be Tommy. He came in, she could tell something was wrong. He was mad, pacing furiously. Leanne concerned “Tommy… what’s wrong, what happened?”. He didn’t answer, he was fuming with anger. Leanne tried again “Tommy please… what’s wrong?… you’re scaring me”. Tommy finally responds “Everything is messed up… EVERYTHING!”. Leanne tries to quiet and calm Tommy “Shshsh… don’t wake my grandmother”. He stood and just looked at her, she was intimidated by his stare. She just sat on her bed and waited for him to calm on his own. Tommy mumbles under his breath, still angered “I can‘t believe this… I can‘t believe it“. Leanne tries again to reason with Tommy “Will you please tell me what‘s going on?”. Tommy stops roaming, looks at Leanne and finally confesses “Leanne, we’re leaving… mom told me tonight… she’s had enough!”. Leanne felt what she thought was her heart had stopped beating and sunk to the pit of her stomach. Feeling a rush of emotions come over her, she wanted to be clear of what Tommy was saying. Looking at Tommy with uncertainty “What do you mean… you’re leaving?… where are you going?… ummm… when?” her voice began to crack through the sentence. Not able to hold back from what she was feeling any longer, her eyes filled with tears and began to roll down her cheeks. She was hoping that it wasn’t as bad as it seemed, then, Tommy confirmed “As soon as possible. Brenden isn’t coming… he’s staying with pops”. Tommy wouldn’t look at her, and Leanne didn’t want him to see her like this anyway. She grabbed her pillow and squeezed, hoping the pillow would hide her tears and pain. She was speechless, though she couldn’t talk if she wanted to. She was fighting the devastation, the thoughts, of Tommy not being around. It was something she never thought would happen. All she wanted was to hold Tommy but she was afraid. She didn’t know what to do. He finally settled and came to sit next to her. Leanne angled her face away from him, she still didn‘t want him to see her. Then, she could feel he was looking at her. He reached around her with one arm and the other to pull her face away from the pillow. She knew he could feel the wetness from her tears. She looked to him. With his hand on her face, he wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb and softly spoke “I know… I know I hurt you… I’m sorry”. That was all it took, she fell into his chest, wrapped her arms around him and released all the pain she had been hiding. Tommy held and comforted her as she laid in his arms, sobbing. Leanne could feel his chest, feeling his breath shorten and deepen. She wondered if he was hurting as much as she was. She didn’t look at him, she continued to hold him. He had a good grip on her and had his head laying on top of hers. Of all the thoughts that were running through Leanne’s mind, the one thing she couldn’t keep from thinking was, was this the last time she would see him, spend time with him. She wanted him, she wanted all what she could from him. She wanted a night to remember, a night that meant something to her. 


	4. A Night to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Sexual Content

Leanne still having a hard time breathing, tears in her eyes, begins to move her mouth to Tommy’s neck. She had the best open area of his neck, since she was cuddled into his chest. She begins to press her lips to his bare skin, leaving wet kisses, working her way to his mouth, letting him know she wanted him. She felt Tommy loosen his grip to allow her to move. He looks down, she finds his mouth, feeling one another’s lips touch, they fall into a deep kiss. Their tongues winding around, tasting each other. Anxious to have Tommy lay upon her, she repositions herself to lay back onto her bed, pulling him over her. She knew by now, that Tommy would know what she wanted. Tommy was gentle, but takes no time in running his hands over Leanne’s body. He tugs on her top, trying to pull it up. She helps him, pulls her top over her head, exposing her bare skin and breasts to him. Tommy looks at her naked flesh, rubs his hand over her chest, circling his thumb around and over her nipple, watching it harden. He dips his mouth over her nipple, sucking and pulling in an upward motion. Leanne with her hands rubbing over Tommy’s back, begins to toggle his shirt up. He takes a couple more long strokes over her nipple, sits up on his knees, and pulls his shirt off over his head. He lays back down on her, now flesh to flesh, feeling each others naked skin touch. He rubs all over her, feeling every bit he could of her. He slides his hand down, inching his way underneath her bottoms, spreads her legs apart with his own. She feels his hand glide down further, his fingers slide in between her fleshy lips. She becomes warm and jittery. Tommy soothes his fingers over her silky skin, rotating over her area. Instantly, Leanne gasps, gripping Tommy’s head and shoulders. Responding to her reaction, he searches to find that tiny nub again. When he did, she lets out a whimper, he continues to agitate it more. Leanne never having felt this sensation before, becomes weak and jerks to the touch of what Tommy keeps hitting. She begins to squeal, crying out to the sensation. She can’t take it anymore, she puts her hand over his to stop him. Tommy slows but doesn’t stop, he continues and searches further. He feels a wetness, taking his 2 fingers to insert into the moist area. She tightened and gripped on to Tommy once again. He was circulating and learning the area. She could tell his fingers weren’t inserted all the way inside her, that something wasn’t letting him. Tommy was warm and becoming impatient, he brings his pelvis to her. He starts to move, grinding himself into her. Moving his fingers with the rhythm of his grinding motion. He pulls his fingers out, and grinds his pelvis more into her. She felt him, stiff and hard, rubbing against her. He was heavy on her, and the heat radiating off of him was making her hot. Still nervous but yet anxious, she begins to unbutton his jeans. Tommy slowed his motion for her to do so. She slides her hand inside his boxers, she feels him, she runs her fingers down his length. She curves her hand around him, slowly massaging. This sent Tommy into a frenzy. He grinds harder with every stroke she made. Tommy pulls from Leanne sharply, and with the jerk, Leanne’s hand snaps out of his pants. Tommy crouches down on Leanne, grabbing the sides of her bottoms, catching the inside of both her bottoms and panties, and guides them down. Leanne helps, lifting her bottom, then bringing her legs up for Tommy to remove her clothes all the way off. He pulls his own jeans and boxers down and moves back in between her legs, kicking off his shoes and the rest of his clothes. Leanne nervous and scared, both looking each other over as they are now fully naked. Tommy lays gently back on top of her, he kisses her, relaxing her. He begins to spread her legs further apart with his hips and waist. He reaches down in between her legs, searching for the spot again. Once he has the feel of her center, he reaches for himself, aiming right to her center. Leanne holding on to Tommy, closes her eyes, knowing he is close. Tommy pushes his pelvis very slowly, trying to penetrate her. Leanne becomes tightened and tense, whimpers to the sensation of him trying to break through. Tommy stops for a second, whispers to her “Are you ok?” she just nods her head. He reaches his arms around her to get a better grip and slowly begins to push through her. Leanne gasps, forcing pressure on his shoulders to stop but he keeps pushing through. She feels a burning sensation as he enters her, clinching tight, she can feel him inside of her now. Tommy holds still as he's in, Leanne can feel her muscles contracting around him, he feels her just the same. Tommy starts to move slowly in and out of her, feeling her, learning her. With each thrust he pushes deeper inside of her. They both are drenched in sweat, sticking to one another. Tommy is very gentle and soft with her. Leanne still has an intense grip around his head and shoulders. As he moves a little faster, the motion begins to rock Leanne and the bed. She can feel his heart through his chest, it’s pumping harder, his breathing is heavier and shorter. Tommy working faster and deeper is becoming uncomfortable to Leanne. Then, with one swift jerk, he pulls completely out of her. He lays still on top of her, panting, trying to catch his breath. Sweat is rolling off of him onto Leanne. After a minute or so, Tommy looks down at himself, looks back to Leanne and asks again “Are you ok?”. Looking at him she responds “Yes”. He asks “Where can we get a towel?”. “Umm… I will have to get one” she begins to move. He stops her, securing his body over hers “You’re bleeding... and it’s all over me”. Leanne becomes flush with embarrassment “What?!”. She pushes him up by his shoulders to see, and panics "Oh my God... I'm sorry". She reaches for her sheet to cover herself. Tommy moves off of her and can't help but to smirk "It's ok... there's nothing to be sorry about Lea... come here". She doesn't pay attention and tells him to stay quiet. She opens her bedroom door, checks to hear if her grandmother was awake. It was quiet, so she sneaks to the bathroom closet, grabs a towel, scrams back and shuts the door again. She throws the towel at him as he's laying naked, smiling at her. She wrinkles her face at him "Why are you smiling?". "Just watching you" he says as he begins to clean himself. Leanne becoming shy to him, looks away, and snatches up her clothes from the floor. She wanted a shower, she felt very uncomfortable. She was soaked in sweat, she felt sticky and wet between her legs, she was also tender. She could still feel him when she moved, she recognized it when she dashed to the bathroom. She just stood with the sheet around her, holding her clothes, not sure what to do. She remembered what he told her, she looked to him, she thought he must of forgotten too. He wasn't mad anymore and he had been smirking at her. Not wanting to feel the pain again, she tries to fight off the thought. Tommy now dressed, sits on her bed "Come here... come here Lea". She walks to him, bowing her head. He wraps his arms around her waist as she stands in front of him, between his legs. He looks up to her "Lea... I'm never gonna forget you... I'm never gonna forget this". She feels her face getting warm, she looks up and away from him, she didn't want to cry again. He stood to her, placing his hands on each side of her face, making her look right at him "I mean it... I'm sorry I hurt you... but you've been in my life... and I'll never forget you". Helpless to him, she puts her forehead to his shoulders and begins to cry. He held her, trying to ease her pain. Barely being able to speak, gasping between breathes, shaking her head on him, in disbelief that this could be happening. He pulls her as he lays back on her bed, moving back to make room for her. She lays next to him wrapped in his arms. She doesn't look at him, she just curls right up to him, wishing that the night wouldn't end.

Tommy woke and seen the sky slightly lit through the sheer curtains, it was early morning and he needed to go. He looked to Leanne and started to move, trying to remove his arm from around her. She began to wake and sat up as he hurried to leave. “I need to go before anyone wakes up” sliding his shoes on without fixing the laces. He moves quickly back to the bed, leans in and smacks a kiss upon Leanne’s lips. “I’ll see you later on” and rushes to the window, climbing out. Still disoriented, Leanne had no words, all she could do was watch him leave.


	5. A Day of Loss

Leanne sits on her couch, looking out her window, thinking to herself when would everything be taking place. It was the last week of school before summer. Waiting, anticipating to see Tommy come outside, she was anxious to talk to him. It was afternoon, and thought it couldn’t be too much longer. Replaying in her mind everything that had happened the night before, having emotions of happiness and sadness all at once.

Finally, she could see movement on his porch, someone struggling with some boxes out the front door, it was Brenden. She sat up for a better view, she immediately thought, NO, there’s still a couple days left of school. She was sure she had at least a few days left. She runs to her door to see Tommy come out with a couple suitcases, she took a deep swallow that this could be happening. Tommy threw the suitcases in the trunk, he looked over to her house, she watched Tommy spot her on her front porch. He paused, bent his head down and walked to her. “You’re leaving today… right now?” her voice frantic. He looked her in her eyes and nodded his head to her. Her heart felt like it had been ripped from her chest and someone was stomping on it. “No…” she whined as tears flowed down her face. She stood there powerless as to what was taking place, trying to comprehend it all. Tommy reaches around her, holding her. Brenden comes through the door to say something and stops, both Tommy and Leanne look, Brenden looks away and continues to take more boxes to the car. “I have to help Lea… but I will see you... I have something for you” he tried to comfort her. She doesn’t want to let go but he pushes away from her. She walks to the porch and sits, holding her head, crying in pain. She knew she looked pitiful but didn’t care, her only love, her best friend was leaving and she wasn’t sure if she would ever see him again.

Leanne’s grandmother came out “Honey… what’s wrong?… what’s happening?”. Leanne crying, just looks at Tommy’s house. Her grandmother looks toward the direction she was looking in, and realizes someone was packing to leave. Her grandmother walks to the house to see what could be happening with her longtime neighbors. Tommy and his mother come out with more belongings, her grandmother now talking to them, words that Leanne couldn't quite hear. Leanne watches Tommy walk toward her, she stands to meet him. He rubs his hand on her face, wiping the tears away. Tommy merciful to her pain “You know you mean a lot to me Lea… you always have… you always will”. He drops a ribbon in front of her face, holding by the medal. Leanne gathers her thoughts to focus on what it was, although she knew, but what was he doing with it. He takes her hand and puts the medal in her palm “You know what this means to me… I want you to have it… that’s what you mean to me Lea”. She held it to her chest, Tommy wraps his arms around her as she begins to cry into his chest. She could feel his breath shorten, as he was fighting back his own pain. Tommy’s mother walks to them, saddened “Tommy… we need to go” she rested her hand on Leanne’s back for comfort. They pull away from each other. Tommy’s mother hugs Leanne. “I’m sorry about all this honey” she says soothingly, while hugging her. She releases Leanne and looks to Tommy “I’ll be in the car”. Leanne’s grandmother waiting for her on the porch, concerned for her. Tommy grabs her face and bringing her lips to his and kisses her. As he hugs her once more and pulls away, Leanne manages to utter “I… I love you Tommy”. She seen his jaw tense, fighting his emotion to her words, he reached in for the last hug and whispered in her ear “I love you too Lea… you have my heart”. He pulls away quickly, not letting her see his face and walks to the car. She stands still, watching as they left. Her grandmother calling for her, walking to her to lead her back to the house. Leanne catches Paddy and Brenden at their door watching, witnessing their own pain.

Leanne still remembers the pain of that day, everything was empty, nothing was the same again. There were days she would cling to her bed missing Tommy. She kept that medal close to her for years. She’d hoped that one day he would show back up but as years went on, nothing, until now.


	6. Sunday

Sunday had finally came. Leanne woke up at her usual time for work, sleeping in was rare. She made coffee, threw in a load of laundry and straightened up her apartment, cleaning wasn’t necessary, she kept neat and tidy. Her apartment was simple, 2nd floor, one bed and bath. Starting from the entrance you could walk a full circle through her kitchen, living room, bedroom to the bathroom, back to the entrance. She loved her apartment. Once her laundry was done, she jumped in the shower. She wanted to dress sexy but casual, her favorite clothes for the occasion. Black jeans, cream low cut body shirt, brown leather boots with a bit of a heel and a belt to match. She also had a brown leather jacket that would match just right. Her make up light, fingers and toes done french mani-style, hair natural and she couldn’t forget her favorite perfume (the same as she wore the day she seen Tommy at the diner). She was excited but nervous. She jumped in her silver Chevy Impala and headed to her old neighborhood.

Leanne could feel the butterflies in her stomach when she was getting close. She started thinking negative thoughts, it would be a bad time, he wouldn’t be there or maybe another woman would be there. She quickly shook the ideas out of her head before she would turn around. She pulled in the driveway, no cars were there, already a bad sign.

She exited the car looking around the neighborhood, thinking how small it looked, especially the houses. It had been years since she’d left there. When her grandmother became ill, she had her moved to a nursing home, she hated it, but she was in college and had roommates, she couldn’t care for her herself. The nursing home was close to her and she visited everyday, she knew all the staff and was comfortable with them but she still hated it.

She walked to the door and knocked. Of course, she thought, no answer. She looked at her watch and seen it was after noon, she thought of what she could do. As she looked up, Tommy was running right up behind her car. She stood and smiled “Did I come at a bad time?”. Tommy out of breath, shook his head “No… I just left the… gym”. She looked over the sweat pouring from him, his hoodie and sweats were drenched, she was attracted to him just as he was. “I wondered if you would like to have lunch with me?” she asked still smiling. He was looking at her with a grin as if he could see right through her. It didn’t help her with being nervous, as she was already. “Sure… I’m glad you came by” he finally answered. He walked around her and unlocked the door. “Where’s Paddy?” she asked. “Gone… he’s at one of his AA meetings or whatever the hell he does” and they entered the house. “Paddy quit drinking? Good for him!“ she said proudly. “I guess” Tommy answered seeming to care less, she left the subject alone.

Leanne took a glance around, she didn’t remember ever coming over Tommy’s, he always at hers. Their homes were very much alike in layout and it reminded her of her own. “I’m gonna take a quick shower… I’ll be down in a sec” and Tommy ran up the stairs, skipping every other step. Leanne walked to the mantel full of pictures, steadied over each one. She came to the one where Tommy had on the medal she had, wondering if he would ask her about it. She strolled around the house, looking at various things. She heard the water pipes silence. She went back into the living room and waited. She could hear walking over head and then stomping down the stairs. As she looked to Tommy trampling down the stairs, she was taken back, baffled. After a second, she’d hoped he didn’t see her expression for it would have been obvious. He was just putting on a t-shirt and she had a quick glimpse of not only all his muscles, which were still protruding through the t-shirt, but the black ink on his chest and arms. He sat to put his socks and shoes on. Once he was finished, he stood up and buckled his belt that was dangling from his jeans. He looked and walked right to Leanne, standing just an inch away, wrapped his arms around her waist for a hug. She was a bit surprised, but put her arms around him and gave a hug back. He smelled fresh of soap and deodorant, his hair tossed but not messy. As they pulled from each other, Tommy looked her right in the eyes. She thought he might kiss her by the way he was looking, but instead he just smiled and back away, maybe he thought now wasn’t the time. She tried to keep her composer, she was desiring him and nervous at the same time, so much that she was trembling. Christ Leanne, you’re a behavioral therapist, calm down, she thought to herself. She couldn’t believe how he made her feel. He grabbed a zip-up hoodie and said “I’m ready”.

They went to a little cozy restaurant. Their conversation was mostly about Leanne, school, college and her job. When she asked about him, about his mother, he avoided by changing the subject, asking more about her. She was able to get bits and pieces of what he was willing to tell her. He told her about Sparta, training and when he mentioned that he was in the Marines, she asked for more, but he wouldn't answer. “You know you can talk to me Tommy… I might be able to help you” trying to console him. Tommy looked at her with astringency “Maybe I don’t want to be helped”. She knew better than to go on, once again, she left another subject alone.

They left the restaurant and went to a park. It was early spring, still chilly but nice enough for a walk. They laughed, played around, having a good time. Leanne felt comfortable again, she hadn’t been this happy in a long time and she sensed Tommy felt the same.

They left the park with no discussion of what they were going to do next, Tommy asked “Where are we going?”. “I’m taking you to my apartment… I want you to see where I live… ya know… in case you ever want to stop by” Leanne said while focusing on driving, but she could feel Tommy staring at her. Wondering what he was thinking, she looked to him. He was smiling, twirling around a toothpick in his mouth. She could see behind his eyes that he was thinking something. She couldn’t help but to smile back, he was so sexy, but to be evasive she asked “Should I not bring you to my apartment?”. “I don’t know… should you?” still looking at her with that facetious grin. Now becoming concerned of what he might plan, made her nervous again but she was enticed, she wanted him but didn’t want to be obvious.


	7. The Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Sexual Content

They arrived to her apartment. “Make yourself at home” Leanne stated, smiling but she could still see that smirk of his, she just turned and ignored it. She took off her leather jacket. Tommy bent his head, looking her up and down, taking her all in.  
“I’m pouring myself a glass of wine… would you like anything? I have a couple Buds here… bottled water?”  
“I’ll take a Bud”  
She twisted off the top, handed him the bud and pours her chardonnay. She was anxious to drink her wine, she wanted to be calm. Tommy was looking around, he went out through her door wall onto the balcony. Leanne went to her surround and turned on her ipod to random. He came back in and sat on one of the bar stools “This is nice… I like it”. Looking straight ahead after taking a drink of his beer, he pointed “Is that your bedroom?” and walked in. Leanne felt it was best to stay seated on the couch, even though she was curious what he was doing. He came around from the entrance again, he had took a tour. 

He came in to the living room and sat at the bar again. Leanne was done with her glass of wine, she went to the kitchen to pour more. She poured another glass and when she turned around to exit, Tommy stood in the doorway. He was staring, deep and concentrated on her. Leanne could feel a bit of the wine since she drank it fast, she was warm. Tommy took the glass from her and sat it down, pulled the toothpick from his mouth and leaned in for a kiss. Feeling his lips to hers sent chills all through her body. He was gentle but she could feel that he could be rough if he wanted. He was strong and could lose knowing his own strength, if he wasn't careful. He teased her for the moment, testing her, seeing how bad she wanted it, wanted him. And she did, barely inserting his tongue into her mouth, she wrapped her lips around it, sucking softly, wanting all of it. She rested her hands on his chest. He finally grabbed her to his body, begin kissing her deep, sliding and massaging his tongue with hers. Rubbing along her back, gripping her ass, examining her with his hands. Leanne wanted him more and he wanted her the same. He reached down and picked her up by her legs, Leanne held onto his shoulders. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He unzipped his hoodie off and practically tore his his t-shirt off from over his head. She watched him, scanning his body, muscles and tattoos. He reached for her legs, pulling her boots off. Kicking off his own shoes, he unbuckles his belt. He reaches for her belt, unfastens and pulls it from around her in one quick snap. He then, lays on top of her, angling his head and slid his tongue back into her mouth. After a few minutes, their kiss was becoming hot and wet. He kissed on her neck, suckling, nibbling. He was becoming anxious and slightly rough. And so was she, she starts undoing the buttons of his pants, but he wasn’t letting her push them down like she wanted. She wanted to touch and feel him. Instead, he pulls her shirt off from over her head and unclips and jerks the bra from her. He licked, sucked and flicked her nipple with his tongue, leaving the wetness of his mouth behind as he took turns with each nipple. Kissing her again, deep and sucking on her tongue, his hands roam over her full breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples. He loosens her jeans, kisses her one last kiss before backing from her. He yanks her jeans off, along with her panties. He spreads her legs, crotches down in between them and runs his tongue along her stomach, sliding his tongue in and out of her belly button, sucking hard as he pulls from it, almost biting. The smacking sounds of their kisses, sucking on one another, echos the room. He wraps his arms around her legs, over his shoulders, bringing his hands and fingers around to rake through her hair, spreading her lips. He slides his tongue all along her pussy, up to the tip of her clit. Leanne was soaked and began quivering. Tommy immobilizes her with his shoulders and pressing his free hand on her stomach. She feels his tongue erratically licking and sucking on her. She’s moaning, holding on to his head, gripping his hair. He flicked his tongue rapidly over her clit, he knew she was close to coming by her rapid twitching. He continued until she did. She reveals a loud, satisfied moan. He slid his tongue inside her, sucking her, drinking in all he could of her, licking her. He left from her, taking off his jeans and boxers. She looks over him as he comes to her, he was so thick and hard, she couldn’t wait to feel him inside of her. As he kisses her, she can taste herself, his lips still slick, she begins to suck on them. She grips her hands on his shoulders and neck as he lays on her, wrapping his arms around her. His cock so stiff and her pussy so wet, he’s able to run his cock up and down her pussy. Moistening his cock with her juice and teasing her with his tip. Leanne moans Tommy’s name, wanting him now. He starts to enter her, teases her, just stroking his tip in and out of her. She tries to bring her hips up to meet him but his heavy waist and thick, bold legs, over hers, has her bound from movement. He slowly enters, opening her. Her head tilts back against the pillow as he fills her. Leanne moans to the fulfillment. He pushes deeper and deeper with each thrust. Bringing his hips up filling her completely to his base. Slowly rolling his hips in and out of her, feeling her muscles, searching for the right spot. They’re both breathing heavy, sweat building between them as the heat rises. Tommy becomes faster and rougher with his thrusts. He grabs Leanne’s hands and pins them over her head with one hand and reaches down with the other, pulling her leg up over his shoulder, he rapidly thrusts into her. Pounding against her, the bed and head board banging against the wall, her moans so loud, almost screaming. Tommy letting out small noises of his own as he’s getting close. Leanne doesn’t know how much more she can take, his endurance and stamina is overwhelming. Leanne thought her leg would cramp if he kept going much longer. Finally with a couple quick, strong thrusts, he releases in her. Holding still for a moment, he lets Leanne’s leg and hands go and then lays on top of her in exhaustion. Leanne feels Tommy’s heart pounding against her, drenched in sweat and out of breath. She soothes him with her muscles, contracting all around him as he still fills her. She played with Tommy’s wet hair between her fingers. He pulled out of her and laid next to her holding her to his chest. She was sore but relaxed and pleased. Otis Redding’s “These Arms of Mine” playing in the background as they hold each other.

Leanne can feel by Tommy’s shortness in breathing, he was falling asleep. She looked at him, watching him. She was content, right where she had longed to be. Replaying the things Tommy did to her, blushing, things she'd never experienced. She wondered about all his experience, if he’d been with many women. She had a couple relationships but they were more friends than lovers. She'd also never had an orgasm that she didn’t do herself, until now, and she certainly hadn’t had sex like what she just experienced. She felt like a woman and was finally in touch with her sexuality.


	8. The Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Sexual Content

Leanne thought about having that glass of wine that was left on the counter. She moves away slowly trying not to wake him. She throws on her fluffy cotton bathrobe and makes her way to her chardonnay. Reminding herself she had to work in the morning, her oldies but goodies playing made her feel good and she began to drink her wine anyway.

Looking out her door wall watching the sun set, sipping on her wine, “Cry To Me” by Solomon Burke came on. She slowly moved her hips to the beat, dancing to the middle of her living room, closed her eyes and just swayed to the music. She was in her own world and almost finished with her 2nd glass of wine. Startled by the touch of hands sliding around her waist, she gasps and opens her eyes, trying not to let the emptied glass slip from her fingers. A thought flashed of how long he had been watching her, until she felt his hardened cock on her ass through her robe. She let her head fall back on to his chest, rocking her hips to the music and grinding her ass into his cock simultaneously. Tommy slid his hand in between her robe, caressing one of her tits, toying with her nipple with his thumb. With his other hand he took the glass out of Leanne’s hand and sat it on the entertainment center. Swiped her hair back softly exposing the bare skin of her neck and began to tickle and lick with his tongue. She rested her hand on the back of Tommy’s head, while he nibbled her earlobe and neck, enjoying the slight pinching of his teeth. His hands rubbing all down the front of her body, pulling apart her robe, sliding his hand between her legs, tickling his fingers against her clit. Instantly heat struck through her body. She grips his hair tighter, wanting him. She turns to face him but he stops her, making her stay facing straight. He backs from her just enough to pull her robe off her shoulders and let fall to the floor. He spins themselves around and leads her to the bar from behind, taking her hands to rest on the counter. He then spreads her legs with his own and leans a hand on her back for her to bend down. She feels his cock slide in between the lips of her pussy, rubbing against her, she was already wet for him. He rubs, squeezes, enjoying the feel of her full and round ass. He holds one side of her hip and runs his other hand around to the front of her, slipping in his fingers to massage her clit. Leanne begins to moan. Between the wine, Tommy's hard cock and him making her so wet, she'd never felt so ravenous. As he slides his cock into her, the hotter she became. With one quick thrust, he pushes in all the way. Leanne gasps out “T-t-hom-my” as him inside her from behind was full and deeper. He began moving in and out, hitting places she didn’t know existed. Vibrating his fingers across her clit, making Leanne holler and moan, wanting her to come. He feels her every muscle contract around him, he pushes as deep as he could inside her. Leanne shakes to the pleasure of coming and releases a growling moan. Her juice drenching his cock, he grips her hips and thrusts into her rough and hard. Leanne holds onto the bar as he grinds and pounds rapidly, moaning to each thrust. Again, she finds herself not able to keep up with his rhythm, she continues to grip the bar, now screaming. Hitting the deep within her was painful, yet pleasurable. She heard him growl, as he pounds into her for the last time and holds still, twitching. He came. He rested on the back of her, catching his breath, completely emptying himself inside of her. After a moment, he pulled out, spinning her around, picking her up by the legs once again and carrying her back to the bedroom. He was soaked in sweat and as she held on to him, she wipes his forehead with the palm of her hand. “I want you to stay in here with me… and when I wake up… I want to find you still here with me” Tommy said with a scowl on his face. Leanne with a witty and sarcastic smile replied “Oh… well… if that’s the punishment I get… I’ll have to make sure I’m up before you… every time”. Tommy squinted his eyes at her, daring her to test him. He lays her on the bed, kisses her a deep and passionate kiss. Then rolls over the side of her and holds on. Making sure if she got up, he would feel her and wake. Leanne now feeling exhausted, from not only the wine but from all the activity, surrenders to him.

Leanne woke up earlier than usual, it was a little after 5am, she didn’t have to get up for another 2 hours. Tommy was still asleep, although she noticed a bottled water on the night stand next to him, he must of woke up during the night. Her head was heavy and that water looked good, she figured she would just get up. She drank an entire bottle of water in a matter of seconds. She made a pot of coffee, which she wasn’t to enthused for but she thought Tommy might be. She ironed a blouse and picked out a skirt. In the shower, she thought about Tommy. Smiling, thinking about how much she’d enjoyed him pleasuring her. She was reminded of him in every move she made. She could still feel his hands all over her body and the impressions of him inside her, as well as being tender and sore. Tommy left no part of her untouched.


	9. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Sexual Content

Wrapped in her bathrobe and hair in a towel, Leanne quietly walked in to her bedroom. She rummaged through her dresser for under garments she had forgotten prior. “Hey…” Tommy had startled her. “Morning… Hope I didn’t wake you” smiling to him. “Come here” holding out a hand for her. She tilted her head to him, shifted her eyes to the clock, she still had quite a bit of time before work. She crawled up the bed, one leg between his and an arm on each side of him. He gave a good rub on her sides before he reached around her to pull her down on top of him. She resisted and let out a giggle “Tommy… I just showered”. She could see he didn’t like her resistance, his jaw clinched as if she were in for it. He leaned up and gripped both of her legs, jolting them up over him effortlessly. Her robe came unraveled and the towel fell from her head. She tried to hold the robe together with a hand but Tommy took over opening it, exposing her body to him. “Tommy” she pleaded. He ignored her and continued his navigation of her body. Lost in his own world of her, he wrapped his arms around underneath her robe. He devoured her breast into his mouth, she could feel his tongue sliding back and forth over her nipple. She knew then, she had lost the fight. He was running his hands all over her body as he kissed and sucked on her chest and neck. He kicked the sheet loose from him as it was the only thing that was separating them. Tommy was aggressive, impatient. Leanne feared the thought of him being rough as she was already sore. He pulled, forcing her to flatten to him. He spread his legs, opening hers wider as he did. He shifted her to his stiffened cock. Grinding his pelvis and cock against her, searching for her moistened center. Leanne let a deep moan reap out, it was uncomfortable, she wasn't aroused enough for him. Tommy slid his hand down between them, spreading her lips open to insert his throbbing cock. Leanne cringed, preparing for the painful but pleasurable fill of him. To her surprise, he slid in soft and gentle. He must of sensed her tenderness, she thought. He brushed the hair back from her face and went in for a deep kiss. His kiss was intense, powerful but entering her was slow and easy. He dug his head back into the bed as he filled her, grabbed the back of her neck and whispered in her ear “Your so fuckin’ tight”. This made her wet and warm more than anything. He used his hands to guide her hips slowly in circular motions on him. He stayed filling her to his base as she rode, gliding back and forth. Leanne sat up on him, wanting to feel him deeper. He put his hands behind his head and watched her, thrusting into her slowly with her movements. When she began to work faster, building up to her climax, he flicked his finger across her clit, accelerating her. Leanne fluttered and cried out as she came, a devine excursion as she went limp. Tommy gave no time for her to rest before he flipped her over onto her back, held her tight, burring his face in the crevice of her neck and shoved deep into her. Slow and easy he flowed in and out of her, rolling his hips, rocking Leanne. Leanne felt his warm breath stagger on her neck, his body heat raging as he worked faster. Leanne enjoyed being controlled by Tommy, owned. He thrust harder, the headboard hitting the wall, her moans louder, her nails digging deeper into his shoulders. “Youuu… feelll… sooo gooood” she stuttered as he rocked her into his last few thrust, his groan of satisfaction reverberates against Leanne’s neck.

He laid in her arms and inside her, relaxing. She didn’t mind, she savored the moments. Tommy swiped his lips over the skin of her neck, leaving a kiss, pulled out of her and looked her in the eyes “You need another shower”. She watched his full, plump lips as they turned into a grin. She couldn’t help to lean up to kiss them. After a sensuous kiss, Tommy stands, twines his fingers with hers, holding her hand, guiding her up and leads her to the shower.

Leanne knew at this point she was running behind, she didn’t care. She was always on time, if not early. Tommy turned the water on, testing the temperature in between kisses. Wrapped in each other’s arms, they moved in to the shower. The water splattering off Tommy’s back, he eases Leanne under the spray. She bends her head back to saturate her hair. Tommy couldn’t resist her neck, water gliding down, he clings his lips to her skin, suckling the water and skin from her neck. Lost in their own world of each other, Tommy grabs her body wash, pouring a generous amount in his hand. He gently massages it over Leanne’s back, over her ass, working it over her sides and making his way over her navel and on to her breasts. Leanne was impressed with his concentration on kissing and rubbing the body wash all over her body at the same time. He turns Leanne toward the spray. From behind he massages what was left of the soap on her curly hair between her legs, working his way down her legs. He turns Leanne back to him, pouring more wash in his hands, he lifts Leanne’s leg to his side, enough for him to reach and massage her foot with the soap. Leanne couldn’t help her giggle, biting her bottom lip as she holds on to Tommy’s shoulders. He switches to the other leg and foot. Watching him, running her fingers over the embedded ink on his arms and chest. Tommy smiling back to her as he had completely washed her entire body. He whispers in her ear “Close your eyes”, his voice deep and smooth. Tommy chooses a shampoo, squeezes enough to work through her hair. He ran his soapy fingers over the edges of her ears, just to amuse her. He leans her back under the spray to rinse her hair thoroughly, and repeats his method with conditioner. “You’re finished” he utters between kissing her. She opens her eyes, smiling, watching water drip from his nose and down the curves of his lips. “You better get ready for work… and I’m gonna finish up in here” he said to her, wiping the water from her lashes with his thumb.

She reaches for her towel from the rack and steps out, quickly dries off. She runs to get her bathrobe from the bedroom floor, throwing it on, heading for her closet. She reaches for a towel and goes back to the steamy bathroom. Grabs an extra toothbrush from the vanity and sets everything on the counter for Tommy. She begins to rush as she catches the time, 8:35 am, only 25 minutes until she should be at work. She knew she wouldn’t make it, she calls and leaves a message for the receptionist.

The water went off, Tommy was done. She was dressing in her bedroom when Tommy yells “Umm Lea… what am I supposed to do with this?”. He walks out of the bathroom with just enough towel to cover his front but not enough for his ass, as he turns to bare it to her. Leanne burst into laughter. In her rush, she grabbed a hair towel. “Grab a full one out of my closet” still snickering. Just about finished dressing, zipping up the side of her skirt, Tommy spins her around and plants a kiss upon her lips. “So… you still have it” as he pulls from the kiss. Leanne confused and wondering what he’s talking about, looking into his eyes for an answer. It wasn't until he was far enough from her, for her to notice the medal he gave her around his neck. Her face turned pale as she swallowed, remembering when she straightened up her apartment, she put the shoe box with the medal laying over top, on her closet floor. She didn’t even think about it when she told him to get a towel. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. She was slightly amused how it looked so small to his thick neck and manly build but was mostly uncomfortable. She didn’t mean for him to find the medal. It was too soon, she thought. Then thought again, all this was too soon. However, him finding the medal brought out feelings that she wasn’t ready to confess to him. Her guard down and exposed, she was now apprehensive. She backed from Tommy “I need to get ready”. She walked to the bathroom, pinned her hair up and applied some make up. She put her heels on and entered the living room. Tommy sat at the bar with a cup of coffee, the medal sitting on the counter in front of him. Leanne passes by into the kitchen. “You need to call Paddy? My cell is in my purse next to you”. Not looking at Tommy, she pours herself some coffee in a to-go mug. She feels him watching her, reading her as if she were a child’s book. Wanting to break the tension, she looks directly to him. He grins to ease her, reaches behind him, glancing for the cell in her purse. Tommy tells Paddy to meet him at the gym in 30 minutes and he disappears to the bathroom. She snatches the medal and dashes for her closet. She puts the medal back into the shoebox and sets it back on the shelf. She pulls a jacket from a hanger, hits the light and takes a step out. Tommy is standing in the way of her second step, watching her. He grips a hand around her neck, his tongue fresh and minty, he kisses her. After a moment, she pulls from him "We must go" as she was late enough already. Although, she could have continued kissing him, she loved his lips and the way he kissed her, his kisses were so meaningful. They head for the door, Leanne checking lights and the coffee pot on the way out.

Leanne searches her purse for her keys. Tommy’s back to Leanne, looks down the hall to woman making her way toward him. Leanne’s next door neighbor, Michelle. He watches as she bends her head down, not making eye contact with a slight smirk and a bit flushed. “Hi Leanne” slowing her walk as she passes. Leanne looks quickly “Oh… Hi… Hi Michelle”. Fumbling for the right key to lock the door, she turns to Michelle, noticing her expression. Leanne becomes flushed herself, realizing what her neighbor must be thinking. “Ah… Michelle, this is Tommy… Tommy, Michelle” Leanne trying to break the awkward embarrassment. “Hi” Michelle stated, still not trying to make eye contact with Tommy but unsuccessful. Looking as if he knew exactly what she was smirking about, Tommy winks at her and with his own grin, rips a toothpick from its wrapper and inserts it into his mouth. "I'd better go" Michelle quickly trying to leave the uncomfortable situation, heading down the flight of stairs. "I'll see you Michelle" Leanne answers and finishes locking the door. She begins thinking about what all her neighbor could have heard. Knowing if she looked to Tommy now, he would see her as red as a flaming electric burner. She takes a step down on the stairs, glances back to see if he is following her. His feet still planted, she looks to his face as she was hoping to avoid. Standing calm and content, waiting for her to look to him, he smiles as he seen her reddened face. Leanne smiles back, swindling back forward wanting to forget all about the embarrassment. Once they arrive to Leanne’s car, Tommy grabs her arm, forcing her to look to him. He pulls the toothpick from his mouth and kisses Leanne.  
“I’m gonna run from here”  
“Tommy… Are you sure, I can take you there”  
“It’s trainin’ baby. Call me when you get home tonight” he kisses her forehead, smiles, winks and takes off running. Leanne watches as he jogs away.


	10. Mistake

Tommy coming back was something Leanne had hoped for for so long, she had gave up on the idea. And of course, when she would least expect it, here he was. Now, with him back, she couldn't help but to think that it was meant. That this was their time. She thought Tommy might feel the same, but there was so much left unsaid between them. She was also afraid of what he wasn't telling her about his past, not because of what she would learn, but what it did to him and how it would affect them, together. As a therapist, she knew not to push it. He would have to confront his past on his own terms, but... would he.

After Sunday, they talked almost everyday. With work and training, they found time for the occasional lunch or dinner. Tommy even spent a couple of nights with Leanne. Everything was smooth.

It's about 8 pm and Tommy showed up at Leanne's. Leanne was working writing reports of her clients. She didn't like bringing work home but it was necessary since she had so many. She was a bit annoyed but seeing Tommy relieved her. He had jogged to her apartment and sweat was trickling down his face. She wanted to forget about her work and immediately take him straight to the bedroom... and she did.

After about an hour and 40 minutes go by, Leanne lays to the side of Tommy, both full of sweat and out of breath. Leanne sits up on her side and looks to Tommy, bashful, covering her face with the sheet partially wrapped around her body. She bites down on the sheet, her eyes glaring at him. Tommy looks to her, watching her watch him, both begin to grin. "It's a good thing I don't see you every night... I would never get my work done" Leanne smiling. Tommy laying on his back, reaches his arm closest to her around the back of her head, massaging her neck through the tangles of her hair. "Oh... I'm sure you could handle it" in his deep quiet husky voice. They stared, admiring one another in a comfortable silence. Leanne rested her hand on his chest fondling the curly hairs. "Tommy... after Sparta... what is your plan?" a bit nervous to ask, but she was unsatisfied with avoiding questions. She wanted answers and she felt it was time. He let his hand fall from her head and just looked to the ceiling. "After I win..." he paused and looked back to Leanne "I owe someone something". Leanne's eyes adjusted to the side briefly and focused back, a bit humored by his confidence of winning but mostly curious of what he owed. She knew that he would have to know she would ask "What?... What do you owe?... And to who?". Tommy took a somewhat deep breath and rolled to leave the bed. Leanne clamped her eyes shut, hoping he wouldn't avoid her. He walked passed and into the bathroom. Leanne sat up on the bed, hoping that he was just preparing himself to tell her, talk to her. She heard the toilet flush, water run and heard movement in the kitchen, getting something to drink maybe. She hesitated whether she should go to the bathroom herself, since she did have to go. Finally, she could hear Tommy walking back into the room, she was facing the opposite on the bed. The bed shifted as he came from behind her, grabbing her to lay with him, his cock already semi-hard. She took in a breath and rolled to face him "Tommy... What happened to you?... You used to talk to me about everything". He snapped back "That was a long time ago" his eyes staring stern into hers. She was once again intimidated but she wasn't avoiding this. She needed to know what was happening with them, how was it going to work if he wouldn't talk. She sat up, waiting for an answer of some sort. He just laid there, blank. When she realized he had nothing to say, she got up to use the bathroom, angered. She was trying to keep her control and use her tools but this wasn't a client, this was personal, her heart was at stake. She cleaned herself up and got a bottled water from the kitchen. She was headed back through the bathroom to her room when she heard Tommy clear his throat. He was standing fully dressed in the living room, looking as though he was leaving. Still wrapped in a sheet, she slowly walked into the living room toward him, even more angry. She just looked at him, waiting to hear what he would say. "I'm gonna get home... Get some sleep before training tomorrow" he said this matter of factly, no sense of emotion. Leanne shook her head to the side, rolling her eyes and clinched her jaw. Looking back "Tommy... What did you come back for?... I mean, what was the point if you're not going to talk to anybody... You barely talk to Paddy... You act like you can't stand him but yet you stay with him and train with him... Have you even seen Brenden?... And I assume your mother is gone but I wouldn't know because you wont talk... talk... talk to me?!". She lost it, stuttering and spewing questions all at once, her last sentence breaking as her voice cracked. She turned away, her eyes watering but she refused to let her pain show. Tommy, a brick wall, no emotion, no answers, just walks passed behind Leanne, stops for a moment "Maybe, this was a mistake". She'd thought she would lose her mind to that statement. She hollered "Wait!". Ran into her room and came back. Held out the medal he gave her "Was this a mistake too?!". Tommy rolled his eyes away from her, just standing there. "The first day you were here, you found this and brought it out... Why?... Would you have talked about it, if I would have?... And let me tell you something... When you left 14 years ago, it wasn't by your choice... But if you leave now, it is". Tommy now pissed by the threat "What the fuck do you want from me Lea?!... I have nothing to say!... I can't talk about that shit!... Why couldn't you just leave it alone?!". Leanne was frightened as he was yelling and coming close, his eyes beaming with rage. "You know... I don't need this shit!" he turned and stomped out of her apartment with the door slamming behind him. He trampled down the stairs and forcefully pushed out the apartment building doors as he exited. He stopped, collecting his thoughts, shook his head at how pissed he was. He cared about Leanne, in fact, he loved her. She was the one thing who hadn't hurt him but he didn't know how to open up to her. There was so much he could tell her and wanted to tell her, but couldn't, he was guarded.

Leanne left standing alone and empty, just let tears fall onto the medal in the palm of her hand. This was all to familiar to her. It reared the memory of when she didn't want to go further with Tommy and he left out her window with nothing to say. She was left alone and hurt, just like she was now. She wasn't sure if she should blame herself, as she did then, and then in that instance, she thought to get dressed and go after him. Confused of what to do, she fell to the floor, leaning with her back against the wall and cried.


	11. A Friend

Tired, eyes swollen and a slight headache, she did not want to go to work. Leanne still had the notion to go after Tommy, she loved him and didn't want to wait for what would or wouldn't happen. Instead, she stayed focused, stayed rational, got herself together and ready for work. 

It was a rough day, she didn't want to hear about anyone's problems nor do anymore reports but she had to. Janet, her friend and co-worker, another therapist, came in and asked about going to lunch. Leanne glanced back at her and said she wasn't hungry. Janet took notice to Leanne's eyes, came in further and shut the door behind her. "Leanne... are you ok?... what's wrong?" she took a seat on the couch in Leanne's office. "I'm ok... I will be fine" wiping a tear from her face, looking down at scattered papers, avoiding looking at Janet. Janet takes a breath and sits up straight "Clearly you're not ok... have the receptionist cancel your after noon and go home". Leanne gave in and twirled in her chair to Janet "I can't... it's best I'm here... if I go home... I will want to do something that I probably shouldn't". 

They sat in her office through lunch and talked. Leanne explained everything to Janet, with tears and the occasional crackle in her voice and quivering of the jaw as she would speak Tommy's name. Janet, from a therapist perspective and under routine circumstances, would have normally given the advise to stay away from someone like Tommy, that he was a ticking time bomb, but she knew better, she knew to just listen. 

Time was running out and each of them had appointments. Janet stands, reaches a hand on Leanne's shoulder and as a friend says "Listen... you already know what you should do... and you're doing it... just stay focused on you... you can't help him, as much as you want to... you can't... and whether he deals with whatever... you can't keep letting him hurt you". Just as she was finishing her sentence, the phone buzzed. It was the receptionist notifying Leanne that her client had arrived. Janet headed for the door and Leanne quickly cues "Thank you for spending your lunch with me... talking to me... I really appreciate it". Janet smiles "Anytime... I'm right across the way if you need to talk more". Leanne grabs a mirror out of her drawer and fixes herself for her client, not feeling much better but it was nice to talk. 

Later that evening on her drive home, she dreaded going to her apartment, dreaded being alone. Once she was there, she walked in, the apartment still in shambles, she had to straighten up. She grabbed the sheet from the couch where she had slept, and walked to her room. Stopped and imagined Tommy there, thinking about the lust driven motions that had tore her bed apart, sheets and blankets thrown about. When she got to her bed, she could smell the scent of Tommy lingering, hovering over her bed. She quickly ripped the sheets and blankets off and took them to the wash. As she unraveled the sheets to put into the washing machine, the medal fell out of the sheet she was wrapped in. She had fell asleep with it. She picked it up, looked at it for a minute and went to pack it away, back into her shoe box. She started the wash and got her apartment in order. She did some reports while munching on dinner, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a glass of milk. Finally, she was able to settle and ready for bed. She cuddled in her freshly cleaned sheets and comforter and it was then, she thought about Tommy, missing him, wanting him. She thought about what Janet told her. She forced herself to relax and stop thinking about everything, she wanted to sleep, she was exhausted. She just closed her eyes and tried to think of nothing until she fell asleep.


	12. Unexpected

Sparta was here and it had been a little more than a month since Leanne seen or heard from Tommy. She thought about him all the time, she tried to fight it off by staying busy but it didn't matter, he stayed on her mind. She felt in her heart that it couldn't be over, but yet, should it be? Was this a no win situation? Could it actually work? Those questions repeated through her mind constantly. The thought crossed her mind to watch him in Sparta on tv, mostly just to see him, not to see him fight. She never saw him fight before, never went to any of his meets, even though he was good at it, she didn't like to see him fight. She had a couple days before it started to make up her mind.

It was really warm and humid, summer, and just about dusk. Leanne had left work late and stopped at a grocery store for some things before heading home. When she got home she grabbed her bags and headed up to her apartment. Her hair up in a quick clip, red heels, black skirt and a red silk sleeveless blouse. As she made her way up the stairs, she could smell remnants of cologne through the air, she sighed, it reminded her of Tommy. Carrying plastic bags in each hand and her purse, the keys slipped and fell to the ground. She put both bags by the handles in one hand and with the other, gripped the strap of her purse around her wrist and bent down to get the keys. After getting the keys and the right key for the door, she looked up to make it up the last flight of stairs, and there he was. She took in a deep swallow, looking at him watching her. He had on black tennis shoes, black jeans and a black tank with the dark ink reaping out from his chest and arms. Which she knew what they were but not what they meant. More details he didn't talk about. Aside from that, she was taken back by his bulging muscles, he was more thick and bulky from the last time she saw him. He was ready for Sparta. She continued to walk up the stairs and once she got to the door, she knew where the cologne smell had came from. And he did smell good, his hair still wet from a fresh shower. "I thought you would be gone by now" she spoke softly. "I leave tomorrow... I was thinking you was out for the night, was about to leave" he had one hand on the guard rail and the other twirling a toothpick in his mouth, as usual. Leanne was filled with all kinds of emotions, a cross between raping him or smacking him across the face. She stayed calm and cool nevertheless. 

Nothing was being said as she was putting everything away. She finally looked to him with her eyebrows up "So... what's up?". Tommy was looking at her as if he could see her without any clothes on, checking her up and down. She wasn't in the mood for his playfulness and cringed to his expression. He took a seat at the bar "Come here Lea". She was looking at him through the opening view from the kitchen. "Come here" he said again. She went to him but kept a slight distance. He grabbed her hand to bring her closer. She was now standing between his legs. He put his hands on each side of her hips, rubbing them gently. She trembled with his touch. Not really sure where to put her own hands and not looking at him but passed him. He stood up in front of her, so she had to face him. Her hands gripped his arms. "You know... I will tell you what you want to know... just give me time". He was sweet and sincere as she looked deep within his blue-grey eyes. She could see the hurt, the pain behind his eyes. Not able to resist any longer, she melted into his arms. She snuggled tight to him, running her fingers through his hair, her eyes rolling shut to the deep aroma surrounding him. He pressed his lips to her shoulder, holding her firm, his hands caressing her back. "I'm sorry Tommy" she whispered to the side of his face. He let loose of her, grabbing the sides of her face, swiped his thumb along her lips and dipped his head to kiss her. His lips wet and soft pulling gently across hers. She opens her mouth to his lips, earning for him. They enter each others mouth with their tongues and begin to circulate slow and soft. The temperature between them became burning from the center of their bodies. The silk of Leanne's blouse rubbing against Tommy had him hard and ready within seconds. But this wasn't going to be a hostile lust filled sex orientation, he wanted to make the slowest passionate love to her, worship her.


	13. Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Sexual Content

Tommy lifts Leanne by the waist, her feet dangling, she loses a heel as Tommy carries her to the bedroom. Leanne's hands and fingers still twisted in his thick light brown hair, still kissing him, sucking his full lips. He lays her softly on the bed, slightly laying on top of her, kissing her deep and passionately. He runs his hand down her thigh, wrapping her leg around his arm and eases away, up to his knees. Massaging Leanne's ankle, he flicks the last heel off and continues to massage her foot and toes, one by one. Switching to the other foot, he repeats his method. Leanne smiling, watching him. Even with Tommy's immense body and strength, he was surprisingly delicate with every move he made, his touch, his kisses. Kneeling beneath her, he slides his hands up the sides of her legs, up under her skirt, curving his fingers inside her thigh highs and begins to glide them down. Taking his sweet time with Leanne, he undresses her paying every bit of attention to each newly exposed part of her. Tiny hairs tingled with the wet tip of Tommy's tongue stringing along her freshly exposed body, her neck, her breasts, her belly, even the inside of her thighs. All of it sent quivering chills throughout Leanne's body. She was in sheer ecstasy of Tommy and very ready for him. 

Tommy admiring her body, she grew impatient, wanting him. Her body warm and her flowing inner liquid a burning ravine. Leanne reaches out for Tommy as his warm lips and tongue scroll over her nipple. "Ut-uh" he murmurs, reverberating against her nipple. Cupping her hands, clasping his fingers with hers, holding her hands from him. He continues to explore her body with his tongue, leaving kisses everywhere to her creamy peach skin. She whimpers "Tommy... please". Still, he invades her body as his temple, not responding to her plead. 

Now between her legs, he dips his tongue into her, for just a taste. Extending and flattening it, he leisurely licks upwards over her aching pussy, clipping her sensitive gem. He repeats this unwavering process, over and over, provoking her to squirm and squeal. She fists the sheets within her hands, tensing tight, anxious. On his hands and knees he faces her, licking his lips "Mmmm". He leans down to kiss her and unknowingly, he had slipped a Sour Apple Jolly Rancher within his mouth before tasting her, teasing her. Kissing him, she tastes and smells the succulent apple candy mixed with her own sweetened juice. "Mmmm" she suckles at his tongue and lips, urging for more. He backs from her, up to his knees again and pulls his tank off in one swipe. Leanne stares at his torso, looking over his rock hard pecs and rippling waves, his build was monstrous. He crunches down on the bit of candy left in his mouth and grinning to Leanne. His lips reddened from the pleasure. He kicks off his shoes, unbuckling his belt and strips down to nothing. 

Like a tiger stalking his prey, he creeps along the bed to her. Hovering over her, she looks into his eyes, they're deep and animalistic. He leans his head down to kiss Leanne, his teeth edging her tongue, his cock stiff, throbbing and dangling just above her. She spreads her legs, craving him. Finally, without further a due, he lays upon her, flesh to flesh and with such profession and the slowest of motion, he slid into her. Face to face, mouth to mouth, they breathe each other's air. Leanne hugs the sides of Tommy with her legs, her arms wrapped around his bulky arms and chest. Tommy cradling her in his arms, her head in the palms of hands. He pushes deeper, burying his cock completely within her. Rolling his hips while inside her, convulsing her pearly clit, Leanne mewls "Auhhh... T-t-tom-my". He glides in and out of her so slow as if he were examining the inside of her, but he was enjoying the snugness around him. Heat rising between their bodies. Tommy sucks Leanne's earlobe into his mouth, suckling, nibbling. He drags his lips and sucks the sensitive skin right behind her ear. Tommy begins to thrust slightly faster, as he was ready to come, he needed to settle. He knew he hadn't satisfied Leanne yet. Groaning under his breath, he stills himself inside her. Leanne's tight muscles contracting around him wasn't helping. He pulls out of her and flips to his side, pushing Leanne up to her side. Holding her thigh up, he enters her from behind. Leanne's head falls back against him, moaning. Her eye lids fluttering to every thrust he made. Friction and sweat building between them, he wanted her to erupt. He falls to his back, pulling Leanne on top of him, still with her back to him and her front exposed to the air, he pumps her harder, squeezing and holding her thighs. Leanne moans louder, and reaches her arm behind her and Tommy's heads to grip a pillow, as he was rocking her and rocking the bed. She was close, he runs his hand to her pussy, flicking and convulsing her clit. She screams "Tommy" and then, erupts, gushing all over his cock. This sends Tommy into his own abyss, his body erratically pounding her. The bed frame banging yet again, against the wall. The mattresses squeaking to his movement. Then, he bursts inside of her, groaning to the peak of his orgasm. Out of breath, his heart pounding, he frees Leanne's legs and lays there, still inside her. She massages his cock with her muscles, working of every bit of his cream inside her. 

Exhausted and satisfied herself, she curls up to the side of him. Blushing and smiling, she wipes the soaked matted hairs from his forehead. They looked into each other's eyes, knowing what they were feeling but neither one of them saying it. Leanne kissed his nipple, smiling, thinking "Umm, isn't there some rule... that you shouldn't have sex before a meet or... in this case tournament... I mean... I would feel awful if this wrecks your concentration". Tommy as serious as he could be and without a doubt in his mind, shakes his head "It isn't gonna make me any difference". He pauses for a moment "And as a matter of fact... I'm not done". Leanne smiles wide to his answer and he kisses her lips.


	14. Sparta

Early morning, the sun not rearing yet. Tommy watches Leanne for a moment as she sleeps, wanting to cuddle to her. He swipes a finger softly across her face, removing a lock of hair. "Hey" Tommy whispers. Leanne barely opening her eyes. "I have to go... Me and pops have to leave by 10". Leanne nods her head, beginning to sit up. He smiles slightly "You gonna watch me?". Still trying to gather her thoughts and groggy "I don't know Tommy... You know I don't watch you fight". Still smiling to her "I know" and pecks her forehead and jumps up out of bed. "You must be tired?... It's only been a couple hours" Leanne mentions in the middle of a yawn. Tommy putting his shoes on mumbles "I'll be alright... I'll sleep tonight or on the way there... It's just the introduction today... It doesn't start until tomorrow night". He walks around the bed to Leanne "I'll call you from the hotel" and kisses her cheek. 

"4th of July weekend... What to do, what to do?" Leanne asked herself aloud while gathering her things to leave work. She heard Janet's voice out in the hall "Janet?". "Yeah" Janet peaking her head into Leanne's office. Leanne turns to Janet "What are you doing for these days off?". "Chris wants to have a bonfire and fireworks... Oh and there's some big fight or something, him and guys want to watch". Chris being Janet's husband. Leanne casts her eyes right to Janet but doesn't mention she knows about it, or that Tommy is in it, the guy she talked to her about. And of course, she didn't mention that Tommy had just stayed the night with her. "Why?... You can come by, you can hang with us girls, it'll be fun... and you know you need it". Leanne hesitates "Um... I might do that, I'll give you a call". "Ok... Hope to see you there" and Janet walks off. 

Leanne was tired since she didn't go back to sleep when Tommy left. She also was starving, she had a smoothie for lunch and nothing for dinner the night before, again because of Tommy. She stopped to get carry out from Season of the Dragon, her favorite Chinese restaurant and her favorite combo, #7 Sweet and Sour Chicken. 

At home she kicks back with her food and clicks on the tv. ESPN. Wondering if she would hear anything about Sparta. Which SportsCenter's commentators were in fact, talking about Sparta. Leanne sits up to attention, listening close and just about to take a bite, when her cell phone rings a melody. She puts everything down, turns down the volume and runs to her phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Lea... How are you doin'?"  
"Just about to eat and... well... I have SportsCenter on" Leanne smiles to her confession.  
Tommy snickers "Not gonna watch me huh?". Leanne giggles.  
"I don't know... As much as I can handle, I guess". She continues "How 'bout you?... Every...". Before she could finish the sentence, Tommy cuts her off.  
"Hang on Lea, pops is calling me". Not even a second later. "Can I call you back... he wants me to see something". Leanne quickly replies "Yes, of course".  
"Alright, bye"  
"Bye" Leanne hits end on her cell and walks back to her couch. Just as she's sitting, she sees a picture of Tommy on the screen. She hurries to hear. With the picture of Tommy 'Riordan', not Conlon she notes, was a web testimony of LCpl. Mark Bradford. A message to Tommy, she listens carefully. They show clips of Tommy trying to break into a tank, saving other comrades. Bullets, bombs and fire surrounding him, she becomes frightened and turns away but still can hear. "Oh Tommy" she staggers aloud to herself, her eyes beginning to water, fearful for him. She grips her phone tight, hoping Tommy calls back soon. She was worried about him now. It had also became clear, some of the things he wasn't telling her. The tv still rambling about Tommy, they go on to talk about yet, another video, a recent one, him fighting and knocking out some guy Pete 'Mad Dog' Grimes. She can't take no more, hits the power button and throws the remote to the couch. Images replaying in her mind of Tommy in the middle of all that chaos, being a hero. She sits, deep in thought, her hand over her mouth. No longer hungry, the food no longer looking delicious and it smelled awful. She closed the container and set it aside. 

Waiting, 20 minutes, 40 minutes, after an hour she decides to rest. Entering her room, she sighs to the mess of her bed, wishing Tommy were still there. She dives in the mess of sheets and cuddles. Reliving the moments of her and Tommy. Him having his way with her, owning her. Still, she worries with the violent images intruding her pleasant ones. She lays there squeezing her phone, hoping it rings any second.


	15. The Main Event

Leanne woke around 6:45-ish, the same time as always. Instantly, as her sleeping thoughts were coming coherent, she threw her head into her pillow, growling and grabbing her phone that was right next to her. Tommy never called. Although, she had an instinct that he probably wouldn't. She also assumed he'd seen the news, he had to of. She hoped he would call today, before the fights.

Through out the day, Leanne tried to stay busy doing odds and ends around her apartment. Periodically, she would look to her phone and sigh. Still no call. She also couldn't make up her mind whether she would watch Tommy or not. 'I'm gonna go fucking crazy' she thought. Finally, she came to the realization when the time came, she wouldn't be able 'not' to watch. She got herself ready and headed out. To where? She had no idea but she wanted out of the apartment. She thought about Janet's but she hadn't talked to her, so she wasn't sure if the party was tonight or tomorrow night. 

Driving along to no where, she seen a sports bar, The Pit Stop. She pulled into the lot, which was pretty full. She knew they had to be showing Sparta. As she entered the double mirrored doors, sure enough, screens everywhere and on all of them was the pre-show with J.J. Riley and the TapouT Crew. She found a single seat at the huge full bar, centered in the middle of the arena like taproom. Billiards and darts at one side, a large dance floor with DJ booth and a wall size screen on the other, and tables surrounding the place. She was dressed casual, as the place was casual, both men and women through out, and they all looked to be about her age. She felt comfortable. As she sat at the only seat available, she quickly realized why no one had sat there. A game machine was blocking the view of the bar and she had to stand to get any attention from the bartenders. Not to mention with all the chattering of people and loud volume of the pre-show playing in the background, it was also hard to talk, or yell even. 

"What can I getcha?" a tall blonde male bartender asked. 'Finally' she thought "I'll take a Whiskey Sour please". The drinks were small and the prices were high but she didn't plan on staying for long. She thought while sitting with the machine in her face, she might as well play a game or two. She played a game of Song Trivia and then 2 games of Drunken Monkey. By now, she had felt the whiskey running through her veins, she was warm and laughing to herself as she couldn't keep the monkey from falling off the bar stool. The annoying over muscular prep jock next to her, kept bumping her. As she played her game, out of her peripheral vision she notes that guy looking at her, checking her out rather. 'Don't bother, I'm not interested' she thought to herself while rolling her eyes, hoping he noticed and wouldn't talk to her. No such luck. "You don't look like you're here for the fight?" the annoying guy asked. "I'm just here to relax" she replied politely. The guy he was with was now drawn into her direction. Sparta was about to start, announcers were going through the contenders. She was trying to pay attention but the 2 guys kept talking asking 'get to know you' questions. "OMG" her face dropped in complete astonishment. The guys asked looking to her horrified surprised expression "Do you know him?". She ignored them, she wanted to hear what the announcers were saying. "Brenden Conlon from Philadelphia, PA. a high school physics teacher, training under Frank Campana..." if she wasn't worried enough, this was now, over the top. She stood up and yelled as loud as she possibly could to a bartender "Excuse me... can I have another please... and... and make it a double". "Whoa... Slow down killer" the annoying guy snickered. Again, she ignored him. 

It had started, the commentators Bryan Callen and Sam Sheridan were announcing the first fight, Tommy and Frank Barbosa. It was strange to hear them call him, Tommy 'Riordan', very foreign. She watched and looked over the crowd in the bar responding to Tommy's name, clapping and cheering. The commentators went on to talk about Tommy, things they knew and things they didn't. Leanne chomped down on a chunk of ice trying to control her anxiety, which at this point had her sitting on the edge of her seat, gripping the bar rail with a hand. She smirked as the cameras followed Tommy covered in a black hoodie coming down the walkway. He had the look of rough hard angst from what she could see of his face, but she was relieved just to see him. She was so full of anxiety, she thought she would explode as Tommy stepped into the ring. She looks down, clamping her eyes shut, afraid to watch. Then, she stirs her head up to the screen, slowly opening them, and it was over. The bar roared, Tommy knocked Frank Barbosa out with one punch. It was just that easy. Leanne exhaled in a laugh at how easy he made that look. All the anxiety had drained from her in that moment, relieved. But there were more fights to come. 

Leanne decides to order mozzarella sticks to help balance her drinking. She wasn't even sure if she wanted any more to drink. Brenden was up to fight. She watched the screen as he was on. He was so grown, almost too grown to be fighting. She thought and wondered about Tess. She knew they had 2 girls but that was about all. She was really curious about if Tommy knew Brenden was going to be there. If they had talked. She wasn't sure about anything. Brenden's fight wasn't like Tommy's but he was putting up a good fight. Leanne was fidgety watching Brenden, as there were a couple times she thought he wasn't going to make it, as did the rest of the bar. She paused from eating her mozzarella sticks when Brenden had Midnight in a hold. She watched close, hoping he would win. He did, he beat Midnight. She screamed with excitement, clapping happily for him. The guys next to her finally minding their own, ignoring her. 

As other fights went on, Leanne thought about going home. She was tired but was afraid to miss Tommy. She became fearful when she saw the fighter everyone was talking about, Koba. She hoped Tommy didn't have to face him. 

It was Brenden again, the bar crowd taking a liking to him, cheering him on. She sat happy and proud of Brenden, smiling as he won again. Now, here is was, Tommy's turn to fight. She took a deep breath. She was gnawing at her nails as she watched Tommy. This was more of a fight than the last. Yet again, he prevailed and again, the bar roared.


	16. 3 AM

3 AM and Leanne's phone rings. She was startled but quickly answered. 

"Hello?". All she could hear was air.

"Hey Lea". It was Tommy, although she knew it only could be, she was relieved to finally hear his voice.

"Tommy... I'm so glad you called. I'm so worried"

"Everything alright?"

"Yes... Yes, I'm fine, but what about you?"

"Can't sleep... but I'm good"

"I miss you so much Tommy". She wanted him more than ever. She wanted to hold him and just be with him, have him there with her.

"Have you been watching?" his voice staggered, hesitant to ask. 

"Yes... I couldn't go without watching. I had to see you."

"Umm... Lea... I know there's somethings you don't understand. I want to tell you... and I will, I promise". Leanne could hear the sincerity in his quiet voice. 

"Tommy... I love you... I love you so much". She felt the need to tell him, to let him know, whether he already knew it or not. 

"Tommy?". He was quiet.

"I love you too Lea... but that's what scares me. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you too". She had never felt more satisfied than she did at that moment. Her bottom lip began to quiver and her eyes welled.

"Tommy... you never have to worry about that. I've loved you my whole life, you're all I've ever wanted" Leanne trying not to let her voice crack, but desperate to reveal her feelings to him.

Tommy decides to leave the conversation where it's at. He wasn't ready to go on and explain to her.

"I better go. You sleep".

"Tommy...". Leanne wasn't sure what to say but she didn't want to let him go.

"I'm gonna go in the casino... maybe I'll win somethin'" he chuckled.

"Tommy... don't you think you should sleep?"

"I can't" he exhaled into the phone. He wanted to tell her the only he could sleep, is when he's with her. Next to her, cuddled to her.

"I'll call you after the fight. You sleep good"

"I love you Tommy"

"I love you Lea. You have my heart... remember?". They both smiled silently, unknowingly.

After they hung up, Leanne couldn't of been anymore happier. From that moment, she decided she wanted him there with her, to live with her. She was now anxious for Sparta to be over, win or lose, she wanted Tommy home.

Tommy walked along the shore bank, before heading to the casino, thinking. He thought about all he wanted to tell Leanne. About all he had lost and all he was dealing with. How he felt he was a plague, that anyone he loved, he'd lost. His mother and best friend, who he considered his brother. He thought it was better off pushing everyone away, rather than to get close with anyone again, and risk losing them. 

Tommy suffers from PTSD, night terrors and is borderline Bipolar. He took a lethal cocktail daily of Vicodin and Xanax just to cope. And at night, to help sleep pass the level of terrors and with being borderline Bipolar, he took Seroquel. Vicodin was the only drug he took that wasn't prescribed. 

He was an abandoned little boy inside a broken man. He resented his father for the drinking and violence and resented his brother for staying with him, but home, was all he had to go back to after leaving the corp. 

Having Leanne back in his life was the only thing that comforted him. Being with her, he was at ease without the need for drugs. Being on a healthy diet and training helped, but it was Leanne. He was able to sleep peacefully, knowing she was near. His night terrors were coming rare, if at all. Although, his feelings for her also terrified him. He worried to be with her, but couldn't be without her. He feared the thought of losing her. He couldn't imagine, he wouldn't imagine.


	17. The Final 4

Through out the day, Leanne couldn't stop thinking of her conversation with Tommy. She couldn't wait to tell him she wanted him to live with her. However, she was disappointed she had forgotten to ask about Brenden. She was worried about the 2 of them. After all, it was down to the final 4 and both Tommy and Brenden were 2 of the 4, along with the highly talked about Koba.

Leanne decided she would just stay home. If she went to Janet's she wouldn't be able to concentrate on Sparta. She would have to pretend she wasn't interested and have conversation with the ladies, when all she would want to do is watch Tommy. She would just make a salad and curl up on the couch.

She was feeling anxious again as the 2nd night of Sparta had started and Tommy was the first to fight. Immediately she noticed Paddy wasn't with Tommy as he walked to the ring. Something was wrong. Sam and Bryan, the commentators, even speaking of Tommy walking out without his trainer. She swallowed and just hoped it was nothing. The cameras were scanning over the audience, signs of Tommy's name all over. The camera paused over an entire section of Marines, all singing along the Marine Hymn Anthem. Leanne was rushed with chills and tears as they all stood, sang and saluted Tommy, she was so proud. 

Mad Dog Grimes, he looked like a creep. Leanne wasn't impressed with him at all. Making an ugly expression of disgust at the tv. The referee "Let's go to war" and Tommy had Mad Dog down and pounding his face in within seconds. She put a hand over her face, gripping her blanket with the other, and shaking her head in disbelief at how fast Tommy knocked Mad Dog out. 

Ok, so now it's down to 3, that means Brenden must be fighting Koba, she rationalized. Leanne was feeling bad for Brenden, and worse as she watched him. But then, it was unbelievable! Brenden had tapped Koba! Leanne just couldn't believe it and in that same instance, she realized what that meant. Tommy and Brenden would fight. She sat, just staring at the tv, saddened and perplexed. Then, if it couldn't have gotten any worse, it was announced that Tommy had went AWOL and would be taken into custody immediately following the tournament. "Tommy" she said to herself, her eyes casting downward. Suddenly, she heard a woman's voice on the tv. A woman talking about Tommy and her Manny. Tears pouring down Leanne's face as she watched and listened to the widow in her own agony. Leanne's heart had swollen to the max capacity of a balloon. She was overwhelmed by all she was learning. Although now, everything had fell into place and made sense. Why he used Riordan, why he wouldn't talk about being in the service and finally, who he owed, and why. 

Leanne wasn't sure if she could watch Tommy and Brenden fight. Where was Paddy? is all that she kept asking herself. She thought about Tess. She couldn't imagine what could have been going through any of their minds. She thought about everything she could possibly do to be there, to see Tommy, to find out what would happen to him. Leanne took a breath and screamed out loud. She was frustrated that she was so helpless. She stood up and paced her living room. The tv was still on and she could hear, Brenden was in the ring and Tommy was on his way. Wiping her face, scared, worried, not wanting to look but wanting to look. Leanne turned off the tv once she seen the rage in Tommy. He was an untamed beast in the wild, not recognizing his own flesh and blood and wanting to destroy it. Something she just couldn't bare to watch.

She had no idea what to do. She would have to sit and wait. This was the worse feeling in the world. She cried to her pillow and hoped Tommy would, or could even, call.


	18. The Media, The Brig and Leanne

The next few days were the hardest for Leanne. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat. On top of that, Brenden and Tommy were the talk of all news and tv shows. Their faces were on everything, everywhere, they were now celebrities. Replaying the bits and pieces of the fight over and over. The media went on an absolute feeding frenzy about the Conlon brothers. Wanting to find any information on the brothers that they could. Hounding Brenden, Tess, Paddy, even Mark Bradford and Pilar Fernandez, anyone the media could find for interviews. They were all followed everywhere they went, even to their houses. Brenden agreed to very few interviews, and only having nothing but positive things to say when it came to his brother, or father. Leanne thought about contacting Brenden or Paddy but she didn't want any part of the spot light. She felt it was better to wait for Tommy to contact her. Which by now, was killing her that he hadn't. 

No one of course, could get to Tommy, unless you were family, and he barely accepted that. Brenden looked into an military defense attorney for him, and good one. He wanted Tommy to be recognized for his sacrifice for saving Mark Bradford and Unit. And to get the least amount of punishment possible, administratively, avoiding court-martial.

Tommy was being held at the Marine Corps Brig, Camp Lejeune, in Lejeune, North Carolina. He was awaiting his charge of Article 85-Desertion. With the intent to remain absent permanently and over the 30 day rule of Article 86-AWOL, meant greater punishment. He was clearly guilty of AWOL but the argument was there was no way to prove that Tommy had intentions in remaining absent permanently. However, there was no proof that he had intentions on going back either. His lawyer suggested him not to talk about anything to anyone. Which wasn't difficult as he kept to himself and wanted nothing to do with any of the attention he was given. Even in the brig, Tommy still received alot of attention. Fan mail came from everywhere, mostly female fan mail. Signs were made 'FREE TOMMY CONLON-HE'S A WAR HERO' and were plastered everywhere. His case became quite controversial. 

Tommy remained busy with the lawyer, doctor for his dislocated shoulder, and therapy that was recommended by his lawyer that would only help his defense. He cringed to that idea and when in session, he didn't talk about anything he needed to, he was very vague. With the pain of the shoulder, Tommy was prescribed Vicodin and his therapist recommended he take his originally prescribed Seroquel. He didn't want to take any of it, he didn't want to take pills anymore. All he wanted was Leanne. Through it all, she was his only concern. He missed her, he wanted her, he loved her but he also wanted to keep her safe from all the media.

Tommy kept himself prisoner inside his own 4 walled cell. All the time thinking of Leanne. He wanted nothing more then to talk to her, hear her voice. He thought about how he wasn't good enough for Leanne, that she deserved better. That it was probably best he was away from her, she was better off without him. Leanne was a constant struggle inside his head. As much as he loved her, he also couldn't imagine not only being without her, but her being with someone else, in fact, it crazed him to even think about it. 

As time passed on, everyday became a blur to Leanne. Even though she despised the media, it was the one thing that was keeping her in tune with what was going with Tommy. With all the stress of worrying about Tommy and the heat of mid-summer, Leanne had became fatigued, ill. Normally, she could handle the heat but she turned her air on and very cold at that. All she wanted to do was sleep, from the time she came home from work, until she had to go back. She ate but very little as at times she had a hard time keeping it down. She finally decided it was time to see her doctor.


	19. Life Afterwards

Both, Tommy and Leanne lay in their beds, many miles apart and think of one another. Memoirs of his Lea flashing through his mind. How her warm smile always was a comfort to him, it warmed his soul to see her smile. How her lips would turn an exotic deep shade of purple when she would peak beneath him. He hardens just thinking about her, slightly stroking to ease his throbbing ache for her. Leanne on the other hand, contemplates the changes she must make. As much as she is scared, she is excited. She needed to move, and into a house. Her need to see and talk to Tommy was no longer just for herself. She needed his case to end, his time done and for him to be home. 

Tommy received letters from Pilar and Mark, and even a couple from Brenden, none of which he responded to. Tommy hadn't talked to Brenden or Paddy since he was taken into custody. Their only communication was between the attorney. Which Tommy also was against at first, until the attorney convinced him of what he could do for him. Tommy really didn't care what would be giving to him, he knew he wouldn't get the max punishment but didn't care even if he did. And not that Tommy was convinced of this attorney, but it amused him the amount of money Brenden must be putting into this lawyer. Especially since he had sent Pilar money, he couldn't help but to think Brenden was trying to buy him back into his life. At least that's how Tommy looked at it, even if it wasn't Brenden's intentions. Tommy made jabs here and there about what Brenden was paying him, the lawyer blew off his insults. He was well warned of Tommy's stubborn and sarcastic behavior. 

After Sparta, Brenden and Tess came current with all the bills and the house was finally secured. They decided to invest and take care of Emily and Rosie's college tuitions. Tess quit her job, taking up hobbies of knitting and sewing. Things she enjoyed, still allowing time for herself from the usual mom and wife duties. Brenden loved teaching and his students, so he continued and with an overwhelming welcome back from his students and staff. With Brenden's fame and the attention it brought, the superintendent and board decided to give him a chance and even congratulating him, themselves. Using the 'what strive and ambition can do for you' bit, as an influence to the students, for an excuse. They tried to maintain a normal lifestyle despite all the fame and publicity. Brenden received countless offers to continue to fight but he was done, that was it.

Paddy immediately got back on the wagon, going back to his meetings and being proud of his boys. There was still work to be done to re-establish relationships between both Brenden and Tommy, especially Tommy, but he had his foot in the door and that was enough. Slowly but surely he was being allowed to come and visit Brenden and Tess and meet the girls, get to know them. 

Tommy's case was coming to an end and it looked as though things may work to his advantage, the lawyer told Brenden over the phone. Brenden wanting full details of all possibilities, he wanted to be prepared for Tommy, not sure if Tommy would want to continue staying with Paddy. Paddy not being sure himself. Everyone was anxious for Tommy to be home, including his fans but most of all, Leanne.


	20. Finally

It had been leaked, the word spread over news, radio and the internet like a streak of lightening. Tommy Conlon was free. He was administratively discharged, time served and case disposed of. He would be awarded the Metal of Honor for his bravery and heroism without ceremony. An argument made for the acknowledgement that although Tommy abandon his own unit, he made the conscious effort to save another. Mark Bradford and company would have died otherwise. 

Brenden booked a flight, and the lawyer drove Tommy to the airport. The whole flight Tommy thought about Leanne, wanting to surprise her, if she hadn't heard already. He was being flown to the Philadelphia International Airport, so he knew he wouldn't get to her right away. He wasn't even sure why he was flying to Philly rather than the Burgh.

Tommy hoping he can make it out the airport without being recognized, spots Brenden through a crowd signing autographs for a couple young boys and their dads. He stands back, pulling the hood of his hoodie down over his eyes, throwing a small, almost empty, black duffle bag over his shoulders. Finally, Brenden breaks and catches the eye of Tommy. Tommy nods and heads for the door. 

Brenden catches up with him. "I'm over here" pointing toward a brand new solid black Cadillac Escalade. Tommy huffs, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. 

"What? You don't like it?" Brenden says through a smile. 

"Whatever man... I just wanna get out of here" tossing his bag in the back seat and then jumps in the passenger seat. 

"Yeah, I figured it would be better to fly you here. You would probably be bombarded at the Pitt Airport" Brenden explains getting in the driver side.

"So what's the plan?" as they're headed on the expressway, Tommy asks anxiously.

"We're going back to my house" looking to Tommy.

"I don't know if I'm ready for all that" Tommy responds hesitantly, glaring out his side window.

"Why? It's just family. Pops, Tess and the girls... I want you to get to know them Tommy" Brenden pleads with Tommy.

"And that's what I'm sayin', I'm not ready for that right now. I just want to get back to the Burgh" Tommy admitting irritably.

"I want to ask you about that too? What are you gonna do?" Brenden pauses. "People want to talk to you Tommy. Are you gonna keep fightin'? I mean... there's alot of offers out there for you... alot. And Mark Bradford, he really wants to meet you. Then... there's Pilar... she wants to make sure you're alright... she's worried".

"Yeah... I don't know... and I don't know... and I don't know what I'm gonna do" sarcastically Tommy answers to all Brenden's run on questions.

"Well... Just come to the house... relax... have some dinner" Brenden smiles suspiciously to Tommy, but it doesn't register to him. He doesn't even look to Brenden. 

After a 45 minute drive, Brenden slows to turn in his driveway, Tommy looks at the house and notices the car in the driveway. A silver Impala sits in the drive way, Tommy looks swiftly to Brenden. He smiles to Tommy "She got ahold of Pops, they came here together". Paddy and Leanne walk out onto the porch. Tommy gets out looking at Leanne and walks to her. Both smiling, he grabs her up off her feet, hugging her and kisses her. Making up for all the days he'd missed her, ached for her, he knew right then, where he needed to be. His kiss to Leanne was like no other. His lips plunging against hers with such conviction, a claiming. It showed her just how much he missed her, loved her.

"You're so beautiful" so sweet, so sincere, Tommy confesses to her.

"I love you" her eyes swelling "Tommy, I want you to stay with me". 

"Alright... I need to get somethings from Pops and we can go". Leanne runs the fingers of her hands along each side of Tommy's unshaven face, holding it. 

"No Tommy... I want us to live together. And... I want a house. 3 bedrooms but..." she pauses, looking into his eyes "we need at least 2". Softly she begins to smile to Tommy, hinting to him. His brows and the lines of his forehead holding definition of confusion. And then, she releases what would change his life. 

"I'm pregnant Tommy" and a tear drips onto her cheek. Tommy holds the stare into her eyes, comprehending, a child, his child, a creation of life. From that moment, his life had new meaning, a new direction. 

"So much for birth control huh?" Leanne said with a cry and laugh into one. Tommy dips his head into her neck, nuzzling, holding her tight and firm in his arms. 

Paddy and Brenden had been back into the house. Tommy and Leanne stood in the front yard holding eachother. 

"I haven't said anything to anyone. But... wait til you meet your nieces. Oh, they're great Tommy" full of joy Leanne holds hands with Tommy leading him in. From his statement earlier to Brenden, not being ready to meet Emily and Rosie, had even changed. Now, a bit of excitement, eagerness to meet them, instead.


	21. Expecting

Everything was falling into place. Almost. Leanne and Tommy searched for a house to move into as soon as possible. Leanne wanted to be settled and ready for when the baby came. Leanne did well enough on her own, and with a baby she still could manage, but Tommy wouldn't have it. There was no way he was allowing Leanne to be the bread winner and support the family, he was the man and he would take care of his family. The problem was with Tommy being discharged from the Marines, meant forfeit of all pay and allowances. He had nothing coming in and he would be damned to accept any money from Brenden, who was all to eager to do, especially since his niece or nephew was on the way. Tommy knew he had to do what he needed, he applied for factory and construction work but all the while offers were pouring in to continue to fight. It was too easy and he wanted to, but they agreed, or Leanne argued, with the baby that his fighting life needed to cease. Fame wouldn't be healthy, and where was the stability in the future, Tommy couldn't fight forever. Tess had a good valid point with Brenden, what if something were to happen, then what would they do. Leanne felt guilty and worried about resentment, not wanting Tommy to fight but she just couldn't imagine that life style. And it made it all the more difficult when people would want to talk to him about fighting, and the obscene amount of money he was offered. She almost would give in at times, watching Tommy say no to what he loved, what he was good at, was heartbreaking. 

Night time was the best moments. Tommy and Leanne would lay in bed naked, even if they hadn't had sex, Tommy liked them both to be naked. He would lay across Leanne's tummy, watching, feeling, measuring her tummy to see if it had gotten any bigger from the previous night. Listening for sounds or feels of life within her, waiting. Leanne would fall asleep every night with smiles, as watching Tommy was too sweet and precious. His eyes, his facial expressions told a story of peace and tranquility. He was comfortable, and slowly, gradually during their talks, he would give Leanne answers. Answers to questions that she had been waiting for. She learned about the pain of losing his mother. How watching her suffer killed him, how he felt awful to have thoughts of wanting her to pass just so the suffering would stop, for her to be at peace. How with every bit of pain and suffering she felt, the more he hated his father. It became too much for Tommy that he enlisted in the Marines, he had to get away. And when she finally passed, he thought he would feel better but it made it worse. He felt guilty and ashamed. Leanne would listen without saying a word, letting Tommy reveal his deepest darkest secrets to her as both their eyes would well. Leanne comforted him anyway she could to ease him, still without saying a word. If it got to be too much to talk about, Tommy would just get up for a few, get water, use the bathroom, until he could contain himself. Then usually when he would come back to bed, he was ready to sleep. 

Leanne woke up in the middle of the night hungry. She sensed the bed empty and it was, she rolled over to check for sure. This would happen sporadically, she would wake up to Tommy either having been up and back to sleep, or off on a jog. She wraps herself in a sheet to get up when Tommy enters the almost pitch black room. She hears he is downing a bottled water. He lays back down and next to her, not covering up. She puts her arms around him "Tommy, what the hell?" he was clammy. "You're all wet, sweaty!" she wanted to know what was wrong, what had he been doing. "It's nothing, just go back to sleep" Tommy just wanting to ignore it and fall back to sleep wrapped in Leanne's arms. She began to think about how it was often enough that he would get up in the middle of the night but she never thought anything of it. "I'm hungry Tommy, I want to go get something". Tommy snickered, snuggling the side of his face into her bare chest to get comfortable "What do you want prego?". "Mmmm... My Nana's homemade mac and cheese sounds soooo good right now" now thinking about her Nana, missing her. Thinking about how she would be so tickled to have a great grandchild. Leanne gently pushed Tommy off of her as she didn't want to think about her Nana anymore, she didn't want to be saddened. Tommy had became slightly heavy on her, he must of been falling back to sleep, she thought. He just rolled over when she pushed him off. She went to the kitchen and to decide what she wanted. There wasn't too much to choose from since they were getting ready to move. Everything was packed in boxes and she didn't want to dig out anything to cook with, at least not this late. Suddenly, as she looked over the fridge again and again, a simple peanut butter sandwich sounded good, with lots of peanut butter. 

Leanne looked out her door wall at the lit parking lot of her apartment building, eating her peanut butter sandwich that was becoming ridiculously messy, but yet, was so good. She heard some mumbling "I didn't hear you, what did you say Tommy?". She turned her head as she listened for him to answer. She let the blinds fall back from holding them open but eased them from making the clashing sound, and walked to her room. It was black, she couldn't see anything, her eyes hadn't adjusted from looking out at the lit parking lot. "Tommy?" Leanne questioned. Nothing. Her fingers were sticky, so she went to the kitchen to wash them. She heard mumbling again, this time loud enough to hear through the water but not enough to make out what was said. She quickly turned the water off, grabbed a towel and went back to her bedroom. She heard the bed moving as if Tommy was struggling in the bed, or with the sheets. She went closer and leaned on the bed and just as it shifted, Tommy jumped up, scared the hell out of Leanne, she gasped to the startle. "What the hell Tommy?!". He grabbed her sides firmly laying into her belly. He was still clammy and even more sweaty. She rested her hands on his head feeling his damp hair. 

"You have a nightmare?" she asked concerned. 

"Yeah... It happens. Lay down with me... please". 

"You were mumbling" Leanne said while getting comfortable again. Tommy holding tight to her.

"Yeah... What was I sayin'?"

"I don't know... I couldn't make it out. What was you dreaming?". There was a pause, a silence. 

"I have nightmares sometimes. There not as bad as they were. Now... only if something triggers em". Tommy rubbed over Leanne's belly. 

"Like what Tommy?" she asked kind of nervous as to what he would say.

"I'm just worried about you and the baby". Tommy hesitated "You know Lea... it might not be like you think if I fight". Leanne clears her throat, taking in a deep breath.

"Tommy... I understand you're worried about us... but look at you... your full of sweat. That isn't just worry". She took another breath "What were you dreaming?" watching her tone as she asked again. Not wanting to provoke an argument for prying deeper. Tommy stalled as long as he could and Leanne waited. Finally, he spoke short and soft.

"Manny".


	22. Pain and Anguish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Sexual Content

Tommy sat up to the edge of the bed, gazing down. "I have bad dreams... take pills for em. Between Ma and Manny, they were almost every night. Sometimes, I would just stay up... fuck sleep" his words quite and tender. 

Leanne sat up adjusted along the back of Tommy caressing his shoulders, comforting him. 

"I don't get why the fuck I survived... I watched my whole unit drop like flies... like fuckin' nothin'". Tommy shook his head as if trying not to remember the scene, it was inevitable, it was embedded. He stood and walked to the window. "I dragged Manny to a trench... he could barely even talk... chokin' on his own fuckin' blood...". 

Tears burned, falling from Leanne's eyes, hearing Tommy's voice cracking to his haunted vision. 

"You don't ever want to see anything like that. He was scared... he was so fuckin' scared... and there was fuckin' nothin' I could do... NOTHIN'!" Tommy turned to face Leanne, his eyes adjusting to the darkened room, angered "I didn't know what the fuck to say... I promised..." pausing for a swallow, suppressing a cry. "I told em I would take care of Pilar and the kids. And then I just watched him die... right there! He was more of a brother to me than Brenden ever thought of being. Yeah... God, Jesus, whoever sure got it in for me". He fumbled the floor for his boxers, hastily throwing them on, then searching for his sweats. 

Leanne stood up in front of him, naked, her hands gripping each side of his face, as he was bringing his sweats up around his waist. She could feel the wetness on his cheeks, tears of pain. "Tommy... There's no explanation for anything... but...". Tommy cut her off, pushed her hands back to her chest.

"Save it... I don't want your therapeutic advise... and I definitely don't want you to feel sorry for me".

"But it may help, to talk about it Tommy". 

"Fuck that... I've had enough of that shit... in the brig, in Iraq! That's why I got outta there! There's nothin' anyone can say or do that's going to change anything! He's fuckin' gone! Ma is fuckin' gone!". Tommy thinking clearly to what Leanne just said "And I'm talkin' to you about it, ain't I? Can't you just listen?".

"Yes Tommy" and she knew to say no more. She laid back into bed, covering with a sheet, leaving him be. Tommy pulled a hoodie over his head and grabbed his shoes. 

"I'll be back... goin' for a run". 

***

When he finally came back, Leanne was sleeping. He stood before her, watching her. He was out of breath, hot and dripping with sweat. He tore off his clothes, stoked his cock and knelt onto the bed. Leanne woke to the movement, turning toward him. Before she could say a word, he spread her legs and laid on top of her, his body ablaze and slick with sweat covering her. He wasn't Tommy, he was a raging wild animal, heart beating a mile a minute. He buried his face half into her shoulder and pillow, adjusted his cock in between her folds, wrapped his arms around her, cupping the the back of her head and shoulders, clinching a handful of her hair, and he rammed his cock deep inside, as deep as he could go. Both releasing guttural screams, hers-the unexpected shove and fill of him, his-the snug swallow of her around him. 

They groaned with every thrust he made, rooted and packed he filled her over and over. He pummeled her as if he were fucking the pain and anguish out of him, the job the run just didn't do. The bed jolting, slamming against the wall, the neighbors had to have gotten used to the activity by now, and or passed the level of annoyance, for the bedroom of the other apartment was just the other side of the wall. And if they didn't already know their names, they did by now. But this wasn't going to be long, it would be short and not even sweet, just to the point. 

His breath shortened as he was nearing the explosive burst, becoming unsteady as he was about to lose control. Then, like hot molten lava spewing from an overdue volcano, he released into her, convulsing to his orgasm. He shoved a last couple thrust into her, ensuring he had fucked himself into solitude, rid of all torment and distress, if nothing else, at least for the time being. 

He laid there, still, going limp inside her, catching every bit of his breath back. Puffs of air blowing on her neck, he angled his mouth to her ear "I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you Lea... or the baby. I know I'm difficult, and I'm sorry for that. But know this... I love you, no matter what... I love you".


	23. Life's Decisions

"I love it, I love it!" Leanne more than excited about the 3 bed-2 bath 70's ranch-style home, just outside Pittsburgh. She loved that it was out of the inner city, and the houses had more than enough separation between them. When she first saw the house, she was speechless, enthralled in the look, style and yard. She was excited about the yard and distance between neighbors, more than anything. The exterior of the house was tan siding with white trim, 2 car garage attached. Inside, she began to envision the schemes, patterns and colors of each room. She picked what room the baby's room would be and her and Tommy's room. The kitchen and bath had been remodeled. Full finished basement with the second bath and walk out to patio. She was in love.

"I just don't know... I love it but... I just don't know. I would have to tell Tommy and... well... you already know." Leanne was concerned about taking the house, the house that Brenden was insisting on putting a down payment on, and not just that house, whatever one Leanne wanted. She knew it would set Tommy on fire to know that Brenden was persistent on helping, when he specifically didn't want his help or his money, and also to find that Leanne went along with it, made her nervous.

"You let me handle Tommy, I'll get him to come around." Brenden gave her a wink, persuading her, Tess at his side. Tess convinced her the night before on the phone to take a trip with her. Have lunch and prepare for the baby's shower, is the excuse she used. Leanne knew Tommy would want to know what her and Tess did, she couldn't lie. She wouldn't lie. 

"Actually Brenden, you better let me handle it. Let me talk to him. If you do it or we do it together... I just don't see him taking it well." 

***

Later that evening, Leanne waited patiently for Tommy to get home and settled. She did as much preparing as she could for the conversation that needed to be had. 

"Hey babe..." Tommy said, and gave Leanne a kiss on the cheek. He was gone most of the day, and odd for a Saturday but after being with Tess and Brenden, she had errands to run and did some baby shopping, so she paid no mind. He was changing clothes and seemed to be in a pretty good mood considering he'd been on edge, not finding a job, or a stable one that is. He had been doing some side construction work but it wasn't reliable like he wanted and needed. 

"Sooo... how was lunch with Tess?" He yelled from the bedroom. Leanne rolled her eyes, now that sounded like the usual Tommy with his sarcastic tone. 

"It was great," she bit back, "we went over somethings for the baby shower... stuff like that." She hesitated on bringing the 'house' subject up.

Tommy came out with just sweat pants on sat next to Leanne on the couch. Laying back, he put his arm over Leanne's lap and put his hand on the little ball perking from her belly, as she sat side ways facing him. He had the strange habit of putting his thumb in her belly button when he would rub or feel her belly, it made her giggle every time. As she was looking him over, she noticed and realized he must of already showered, been home and left again. 

"What did you do today?" she asked, curiously. Tommy looked her in the eyes, staring. The look of, he had something to say but didn't know how to say it. She raised an eyebrow to him, waiting for a response. 

"I talked to some people today" he finally confessed. Leanne took in a breath, already knowing where this was going, but she just continued breathing easy, and listened. 

"I talked to some guys with Colt... they want me to fight in the UFC."

"UFC?" She stated and a little shocked. She sighed "Tommy, I'm not going to stop you. I mean... I feel guilty as it is. If that's what you want to do, then what can I do?" She shook her head to him "All I can do is just support you and be there for you but... I just don't want our privacy invaded. Fame or any of that. I want our baby to live normal." 

"Lea, You know I don't give a fuck about fame. That's not why I'm fighting."

"Yes, I know Tommy. But I feel it's inevitable. You're already well known." Leanne got up off the couch and walked to the bar, back against the counter. "Lunch and the baby shower talk wasn't all that happened today." After Tommy's confession, she was ready to reveal the house. She felt she had a bit of leverage now. 

"Yeah... And?" Tommy watching her, now as her, he was the one who was waiting, waiting to hear what this was all about.

"Brenden was with Tess today. And..." She took a deep breath "And we looked at a house." She was relieved to finally have said it, get it off her chest. She cast her eyes to him, seeing his expression.

Tommy was looking at her, as he was, laying back, calm. He rolled his head on the back of the couch, away from her, looking to the ceiling. 

"He give you money?" 

"No. He wants to put a down payment for us." She wanted to tell him how they viewed a couple houses. How she fell in love with one, tell him everything about it, but she waited for a reaction. 

"And if I fight... we won't need his money... and you can have anything you want."

Leanne had nothing to say. She hadn't thought about this working to his advantage. But he was wrong, they didn't need money, Leanne did well. Not well enough for the house she seen today, but she knew it was Tommy's pride, he wanted to do for her and the baby.


	24. Settling

Even though Tommy was chomping at the bit about it, he wanted Leanne to be happy, so he met with Brenden and let him make the down payment for the house, with the intentions he would be paying him back. It wasn't long before they were moved in, everything the way Leanne wanted. Tommy set up the lower level the way he wanted it, mostly consisting of a bench, weights and a pool table. 

Tommy started training with Colt, but he didn't like it. He didn't mind Colt representing him but he wasn't used to his format or routine. He mentioned to Brenden that he was offered to fight in the UFC, and Brenden immediately said Frank would be perfect for him to train with. Tommy didn't like that idea either. He didn't know Frank at all. Leanne finally told him he needed to talk to Paddy, ask him to train him. Tommy knew it himself, but he hadn't resolved what had happened with Paddy in Atlantic City. Leanne suggested to invite him over for dinner, and they could talk.

***

Sunday, Leanne took a shot at making a roast, potatoes, carrots, corn casserole and buttermilk biscuits. She was impressed with herself, everything was turning out as planned. Her Nana would have been proud. 

Tommy and Paddy sat in the plain living room, as all the rooms weren't quite lived in yet. They sat and watched the recaps on fights and football. 

"So ahh... I've been offered to fight in the UFC," Tommy said, setting his bottled water on the coffee table. 

"Yeah, that's what I heard. Brenden told me. That's good Tommy."

"Yeah... I've been training with Colt," he paused. He wasn't good with apologies, but he knew it's what it would take to get Paddy to consider training him again. 

"How's that? I've seen some of the guys he's trained. He's good." Paddy wasn't receiving Tommy's message of why he was telling him about this. 

"Yeah... but it's not the same... not what I'm used to." Paddy was now getting it. Tommy looked down to the carpet, "You know...umm..." Paddy interrupted him, shaking his head.

"Tommy, don't... I understand... I know... I know..." Paddy relieving Tommy from apologizing. "But I don't know about this kind of training, Tommy. I'm an old man. You have to do alot of traveling... and I don't know if I'm up for that." Leanne in the kitchen, looking down and concentrating on dinner, heard Paddy's statement. Her eyes shifted up, 'alot of traveling', she thought to herself. She did not like it. And Tommy hadn't mentioned it to her either. She continues to focus on dinner but kept a ear open for the conversation. "I'll tell ya what Tommy, I'll train ya here. But on the road, you're all Colt's. I'll give him our regimen and routine to go by. How's that?" Tommy looked to Paddy satisfied, and nodded. Tommy now needed to tell Colt, but what could he say, Tommy was his best asset. 

***

Later that night, they were in bed, and as usual they were naked, and Tommy was rubbing Leanne's belly. With Leanne now 6 months along, Tommy was feeling movements here and there, usually at night it seemed the baby was settled and possibly sleeping. Leanne of course, was constantly feeling movements and becoming uncomfortable. Tommy would ask her, what was taking so long on the sex of the baby, he wanted to know. Leanne made up stories, her doctor said to wait until she was far enough along to be sure, they've seen many mistakes when the ultrasound on the sex, was done too early. It was an agreement her and her doctor kept, especially during the times Tommy would attend her appointments. Leanne knew, but she wanted it to be a surprise, she was holding out as long as she could. She was even inconveniencing herself on setting up the nursery, whether for a boy or girl, but she was hiding little things to be prepared.

Leanne waited for the right opportunity to ask Tommy about the 'alot of traveling'. Now, was the time.

"So Tommy, I couldn't help but to hear Paddy today...what was he talking about... you having to travel alot?" She asked, very forward. Tommy sitting up on his elbow and hand on his head, and the other on her belly, looks to her. 

"I'm not gonna be gone all the time, not like that. I will make sure of it."

"Is that something you have control over, Tommy? I mean..." She laid on her back, her own hands soothing her belly, her enormous belly. "I just don't see how something like this, is in your control."

"Baby... Lea, look at me..." He touched her face with his hand, gently forwarding her to look at him. "Nothing is gonna keep me away. Not like you think. I won't let it. But I need to do this." 

"I love you, Tommy." She knew there was nothing more she could do, even if she didn't feel confident in what he was telling her. She would have to wait and see. 

"I love you, too. More than you'll ever know, Lea." Tommy pulled her into his arms and she cuddled to him, hoping that what he was telling her, was true.


	25. Surprise

Tommy arrived home after being gone 4 days in Las Vegas, for a his first UFC fight. A pre-main event fight, that audiences and commentators were buzzing about, as they all knew who Tommy Conlon was. A fight that was effortlessly won. Leanne's baby shower was that same weekend. Tess had everything set and prepared. The difficult part for Tess was telling Leanne's friends, whether by phone calls or invitations, the sex of the baby, and where she was registered. All this while, keeping it from the girls, Brenden, and anyone else who might let it slip to Tommy. After the shower, Leanne knew she had to tell Tommy, it was now impossible to keep it any longer. 

"I missed you, baby! Congratulations on your win!" She said, giving him the biggest welcome home hug.

"I missed you too, baby! I told you, you'd nothin' to worry about. I'd be gone a couple days here and there, that's it. You seen me win, huh?" He kissed her wildly, on her lips, cheek, neck. He stepped back, looked to her belly. "How are you, how's the baby? How was the shower?"

"It was great! Everything was good... and we're good." Her smile wide, she couldn't help it. "Come on... I have a surprise for you."

"It smells good... smells like chicken?" Still hugging her, he looked up, assuming she was talking about what she was cooking.

"No... not dinner, silly." She took him by the hand to follow her.

Tommy's looking at her curiously as she stands in front of the nursery door and faces him, still smiling wide. She opens the door. 

Tommy walks into the room, decorated of pastel blues and greens. A giraffe, a monkey, a lion, and a tiger plushies, along the inside of the crib. Pictures of various sports hung on the walls. A changing table, stroller, and baby gifts of all sorts filled the room. Leanne watched Tommy's face as he looked around, trying to take it all in. He walked to a maple wood dresser and picked up an infant sized Marine's outfit, looking it over. 

"That's from Mark Bradford. It came yesterday," she paused, giving him time. "And look Tommy... that's from Pilar." She pointed to a night stand, that had a 5x7 picture of Tommy and Manny together on it. A couple more outfits next to the picture. "They're all from Pilar. She sends her love, Tommy." 

With the Marine's outfit still in hand, he reaches to the night stand and picks up the picture of him and Manny, staring. Leanne set her hand on the back of his shoulder, sensing his silence of sadness. 

"Tommy..." Leanne said, softly. He swallows back a sob, sets the picture down, the outfit down, and spins to Leanne. He grabs her up, big belly and all, and swings her around. He cries into her neck.

"It's a boy! My boy! I'm gonna have a son!" Leanne's eyes fills with joyful tears, laughing to Tommy twirling her around. 

Tommy sets her down, still hugging her and rocking her back and forth. When he pulls from her, looking into her eyes, she sees his eyes red and glossy. She didn't think she could love him anymore, until she seen his pitiful, half cry, half laugh, look on his face. She just hugged him some more, holding him. 

***

Everything was moving smoothly for Tommy and Leanne. Money was coming in, and Leanne was finally able to transfer her clients to other therapists, preparing for some time off with the baby. Tommy was having small arguments with Brenden about paying him back for the down payment, but Brenden just as stubborn as he is, wouldn't take anything from him. Tommy still with the obligation of taking care of Pilar and the kids, was sending what he could. Pilar finally called and told him to stop, he had a family of his own to support now, she said, but Tommy felt bound, he made a promise. 

Tommy was being challenged with bigger fights as he was winning, and so far, undefeated. With the training Paddy and Colt put on him, he was bulking up more and more, he climbed from welterweight to middleweight within a few months time. And if he kept it up, he would be a light heavyweight before he knew it. Brenden traveled with Tommy on a couple of occasions, for support, and watch his brother fight. On those same occasions, Paddy joined, coaching, he may have thought he was too old to travel all the time, but he was finding himself going more and more. Even Mark, and a couple buddies were able to attend one of Tommy's fights. 

Through it all, Tommy managed to keep his fights, the media, and his fame under control, like he said. He was the one wanted, and even though he loved the MMA, he would quit if he had too. This would not get ahead of him. And right now, he was spending as much time home as possible. Leanne was getting close to her due date.


	26. A Breath of New Life

"Yeah..." Tommy answered, out of breath. 

"Tommy... I think you better come home!" 

"I'm on my way!" He knew by the sound of Leanne's voice, broken and breathy, it was time.

When she woke that morning, she didn't feel good, she had cramps, although she ignored them since she'd been having cramps all week. By noon, she found herself clung to the bed, they weren't going away. Tommy was gone to the gym. Just as she was stepping up from the bed to get a glass of water, a gush splashed to the floor from between her legs. She laid back down, called Tommy and left a message for her doctor. Leanne laid there, rubbing her belly, trying not to worry or panic. She anticipated how long it would take to get to the house from the gym, then to the hospital. She just kept breathing, as the cramps were contractions. 

What seemed like an hour was only 20 minutes. Tommy dashed through the house, hollering Leanne's name. Paddy followed behind. When he found her, she was on her side, gripping a pillow, she managed a semi-smile while continuing to breath. Tommy picked her up as if she were nothing, told Paddy to grab the prepared bags next to the dresser and they were out the door, not even bothering to lock it. 

Tommy sat in the back with Leanne and Paddy sped cautiously to UPMC Mercy Hospital. Leanne held back cries, not wanting to worry Tommy but he could see, it was all over her face, the feel of her in his arms, tensing. He held her trying to comfort her, rubbing her belly. 

When they arrived at the hospital, Leanne's doctor had gotten her message and was waiting. She told her to continue breathing and as much she may feel the need, not to push. Leanne was in a room and everyone was prepped and ready in no time. Tommy stood by Leanne, holding her hand. She could see in his eyes he was frantic. Tommy went through the motions, and later would not remember what he'd done. Shock had took control over him, ever since he had gotten to Leanne at the house. 

The doctor confirmed Leanne was dilated 10 cm and would have this baby natural, there was no time for anything else. Leanne was ready, after months of her body changing, the pains of lower muscles stretching and bones shifting, it was enough.

"I love you, baby," Tommy said, his voice rattled and shaken. 

Leanne tried to smile through the agony, her eyes full of water, steady on Tommy. 

Tommy wasn't sure what he would see or wanted to see or didn't, he just felt comfortable holding Leanne's hand, by her side. As hard as she was squeezing Tommy's hand, through every contraction, through every push, he was grinding his teeth. He was feeling her pain, watching her strained face and neck, sweat trickling down from her forehead. He hated seeing her in so much pain. It didn't bother him the least bit that she was digging her nails into his palm, close to drawing blood. It helped him. Not only because of her pain, but seeing all the blood and birth coming from her, it distracted him from nausea. 

Tommy watched as the tiny purple fleshed body was pulled from Leanne, it was then when his whole life flashed and changed before him. He stood stunned and staring. Leanne's cry of relief was distant, everyones voice was distant, as his focus was on what was before him. His eyes burned and filled with tears to think of how this little being of life belonged to him. Vulnerable and helpless, wanting, needing to be cared for, to be loved. How was he so lucky, so fortunate to have created this little life that cried for him. He instantly felt the attachment and wanted to hold him, cradle him. Leanne watched his face change through the phases of fright, shock and disbelief, then to the little boy she remembered, the little boy who loved and cared but was afraid to love and care.

When Tommy's son was handed to him, he sat, watching every feature, every movement. Recognizing bits and pieces of himself. Bits and pieces that were broken and lost inside of him, now being renewed and mended. Freeing from all his pain, loss, resentment, guilt, shame and most of all, hate. Hate was turning to love, as he glared and held his son, who lied perfectly in his arms. This gave him a new focus, new reason to live and enjoy life. This was his second chance to make something of himself, and being a father was going to be his greatest accomplishment. 

In the midst of sobs came a burst of laughter when Tommy unraveled the thin cotton blanket wrapped around his new breath of life.

"H-he's hung just like me," he said, while tears dripped, his smile wide and quivering. The first Leanne had seen his smile so huge, so pure and honest, his perfectly crooked teeth showing, he was beautiful. Leanne exhausted, just savored every moment. 

Tommy looked to Leanne, she smiled weakly. 

"Conner... Conner Thomas Conlon," he said, sure of himself, that would be his son's name. Leanne understood without any question, after his mother Constance, Connie for short.

Tommy stood and walked to Leanne, leaned down to the side of her and laid Conner between them. Tommy never letting go of his son, he took his free hand and swiped Leanne's forehead as they wept together. They watched the tiny movements, listened to the tiny sounds.

"I need to ask you something Lea..." Tommy asked. 

"Hmmm..." she hummed, not taking her eyes off her new born son.

"Leanne Marie Meyer... will you marry me?" he asked and paused, "I need you to be Leanne Conlon, I need you... I just need you." He pleaded, his voice and words shaken, yet sincere. Leanne gazed at Tommy, she never would have expected this, never saw it coming. She exhaled a breath of air, a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She shook her head, more tears welled in her eyes, she was overwhelmed with emotion.

"Of course... of course I'll marry you. You're the love of my life, Tommy." Tommy kissed her, smacking his lips to hers repeatedly, Conner between them. 

Everything made sense to Tommy now, everything was clear. He was sure of his love for Leanne, she was his soul mate and she knew it too. This was their chance to have a real life together, and raising their son. His chance to finally welcome happiness and not be afraid of it. Tommy was also finally at peace, all the angst inside of him was at rest, something he never thought to have. Without thinking, forgiveness had taken a hold when he couldn't wait to show his father his own son, his brother his nephew and his nieces their cousin. 

For once... Tommy was looking forward to his future. He now had direction... his new family. Tommy was now content and at last... happy.

The End


End file.
